


Fates Intertwined

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Battle Couple, Childbirth, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, Lemon, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Yuuki is a fighter from Earth, looking after her temple when suddenly an ancient evil appears. With the help of Goku and the Z Fighters, can she defeat this new threat? And there's a mysterious new warrior in the mix as well... How will this affect her future as her life is thrown into chaos?
Relationships: Tapion (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Tapion/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. As Fate Would Have It

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z. Reki Kawahara owns Sword Art Online. I just own my crazy ideas** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

...

The wind blew through the Sakura trees, scattering the little pink blossoms wildly across the stone steps of the temple before they were whipped off to another unknown destination... 

A small woman stood in the large doorway, observing the wind interacting with nature as she noticed there was an ominous chill in the air.

 _Hmm....... That's strange..._ Yuuki wondered, goosebumps beginning to form on her skin as she thought it was a little early for any signs of fall or winter to be showing themselves.She hopped down the steps, strolling towards the dojo on the property while she tried to come up with a solution to the problems that had been becoming more and more apparent lately...

 _How am I going to keep up with this place by myself..._ Yuuki sighed, thinking of all the things that had fallen into disrepair since her parents, and most of their students, had gone.

_I could really use some help..._

She shook her head, putting that worry out of her mind for the moment as she glanced around the dojo. On the walls were different swords and weapons, gathered by her late parents and many others that trained under them. 

Yuuki let out a breath, trying to calm herself while grabbing her mother's favorite blade and beginning her daily routine. She swung the sword around easily, skillfully performing her attacks on an invisible enemy.

"I'll just have to make due..." Yuuki said quietly, placing the sword back with the others before bowing and making her way back towards the door again. 

A loud explosion destroyed the temporary tranquility of the moment, making the woman jump as the noise vibrated through the walls.

"What was _that_..." Yuuki mumbled, stepping outside and peeking around a large tree while searching for the disturbance.

Another loud boom shook the ground, causing her to whirl around while grabbing the handle of the sword she always kept at her side, readying herself as she finally saw what was approaching.

A giant monster with a skull for a face, stomping right towards where she was standing!

The shocked expression never left her as she realized she might be at a slight disadvantage here... Looking up at the creature causing the chaos, she saw that it was huge. And not just like huge for a monster, this thing was taller than the skyscrapers in Satan City!

Yuuki didn't have time to ponder those thoughts too long however as the monster was suddenly closer than she'd expected, her golden eyes widening as the giant raised a fist towards the sky.

The woman could swear she almost saw a smirk forming on its mouth before it brought its hand crashing down, heading straight for the temple as Yuuki dived out of the way. She heard a massive explosion, the wind rushing around her violently as she rolled instinctively and started running...


	2. Broken Pieces

Yuuki kept running, not daring to look back for a second as her feet carried her down the familiar stone path leading away from the temple. Finally she grew some courage, skidding to a stop before glancing back towards her home...

Nothing was left.

The spot where the beautiful temple had resided was now reduced to a broken pile of splintered wood. The giant monster had even flattened the surrounding trees and plants.

"W-What is that thing?!" Yuuki hissed, gripping her sword tightly while staring up at the behemoth. "It... It just destroyed the temple in- in one stomp!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes as she forgot it could probably hear her.

The monster looked in Yuuki's direction, making her freeze as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Somehow, it looking right at her made the giant all the more terrifying.

"You! You'll pay for that!" She threatened angrily, charging forward with her sword at the ready.

The monster continued on with its destruction, swinging his enormous arm down as the woman jumped out of the way. The force of the blow sent a gust of air rushing by, knocking her off course as she tumbled across the ground harshly.

"A-ah... My sword!" Yuuki wheezed while trying to force the air back into her lungs. She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain as she rolled forward, grabbing her weapon in a second and throwing herself backwards just in time.

Another hit from the creature's massive claws made a crater in the earth, sending more rocks and debris flying dangerously as she somehow managed to dodge. Before the monster could pick his hand up however, Yuuki leapt into action. 

The tiny woman vaulted over his wrist, running up the huge arm as she headed towards it's skull-like face. "Take this!" She shouted, her sword glowing brightly as she charged up her attack. Moving faster than the eye could see, the woman landed multiple blows, giving it all she had as her target seemed to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Wha-"

Suddenly it was behind her, leaving the woman falling in mid air as she struggled to understand what had happened.

 _It teleported somehow... No way..._ Yuuki thought in shock, continuing to fall towards the ground as the creature raised its fist, aiming right for her as she closed her eyes. _This is it..._

The sensation that came next was not the one she was expecting however. 

Yuuki felt a sturdy pair of arms catch her, securing themselves around her tiny form as she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The red haired man asked, his green eyes staring right at her as she tried to answer.

"I... Yes....... What was that thing..."

"Good catch Tapion!" A small lavender haired boy shouted, flying up next to where the two fighters were as Yuuki gasped.

_That little boy is... Flying?! What is going on around here-_

"Trunks, take her somewhere safe." The man instructed, plopping Yuuki's body in the boy's arms as she was about to protest. 

_I need someone to answer my questions!_ Yuuki thought in irritation as another explosion redirected everyone's attention.

"I need to find a way to stop him..." The mysterious fighter went on, glaring in the direction the monster had headed.

"But Tapion!"

"Go Trunks!" Tapion insisted, giving the boy a meaningful look before flying towards the battle quickly.

"He's going to fight that monster?" Yuuki questioned, glancing at the boy carrying her as he started flying towards a nearby cliff. "Alone?!"

"Our friends are fighting too! And they're super strong!" Trunks replied, not seeming a bit worried about the situation as he set the tiny girl down before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Yuuki called out, thinking quickly as she knew she might have an ace up her sleeve. She knew she had to do something after that horrible beast smashed her home. "I can help them!"

"Cool! Let's go!" Trunks said happily, turning to fly off as Yuuki's golden eyes widened.

"H-Hey! Wait! I can't do that!" The woman huffed, crossing her arms as Trunks smirked.

"Come on then!" He laughed, holding his hand out as Yuuki grabbed on. Both fighter's following the monster's path of destruction...

...

Meanwhile, in Satan City...

...

"I can't believe how strong this guy is!" Goku exclaimed, scratching the back of his head as the monster continued its rampage.

Tapion, Goku and Gohan were in a nearby building, unable to do anything but watch as Hirudegarn destroyed their town.

"Rrr... There has to be _something_ we can do!" Gohan growled, ready to jump back into action and stop this. "He has to have some sort of weakness..."

"Hey!" Trunks shouted, getting everyone's attention as himself and Yuuki floated over.

"I thought I told you to go somewhere safer!" Tapion said in a frustrated tone, frowning at the young boy while another explosion rocked the city.

"I wanted to! But she said she could help!" Trunks argued as everyone looked at Yuuki expectantly.

"That's great!" Goku said happily, sending a grin her way before turning to his son. "Let's keep him busy while they figure it out..."

Gohan nodded seriously, both fighters taking off and blasting towards the giant beast. 

Yuuki sighed, not knowing if her plan would work or not but she knew she had to try... She placed herself in a fighting stance, repeating an ancient spell her mother had taught her as she began to pull energy towards herself at a rapid rate. A blue light surrounded the woman, her power level beginning to rise exponentially as her hair changed from blonde to blue.

Tapion and Trunks looked on in shock, feeling her power grow and grow as she gathered more energy.

"Whoa!" Trunks cheered, excited to see the girl's new skills as she finally opened her eyes. The golden color that had been there now a shimmering teal as well.

Yuuki held out her arm, summoning a sword out of pure ki as she unsheathed it, turning and charging towards the monster before anyone could say anything.

"Wait!" Tapion called out, dashing off after her as he found it hard to keep up. _She's fast..._ He realized, wondering if her new surge in power would actually be enough. 

"Hey!"

Yuuki gasped, not even hearing the warrior approach her as she was suddenly picked up.

"You might need some help reaching him..." Tapion explained, staring into the woman's bright eyes as she nodded, both of them heading towards where Goku and Gohan were fighting. Up ahead, the monstrous beast stomped around the city, knocking one of the fighter's flying around him into a nearby structure.

"Ahh!" Goku hissed, crashing through another building as Hirudegarn roared.

"Father!" Gohan yelled, growling as he charged up a ki blast. "HAAAA!"

The huge beast easily dodged, rematerializing again and sending the other man flying as well.

"I'm going to try and surprise him... Can you make a distraction?" Yuuki asked, glancing up at the red haired fighter as he set her down.

Tapion nodded, jumping into the air and rising to Hirudegarn's level. "Over here!" He shouted, holding both hands out in front of himself as multiple balls of ki shot towards the creature, exploding on impact. The beast growled, placing his hands across his face and leaving himself wide open.

 _Now's my chance!_ Yuuki realized, dashing around the ugly monster as she set her sights on his giant tail. _A good start..._ She smirked, holding her blade by her side before racing forward.

"Haaa!" She yelled, feeling her weapon slice through the thick piece of flesh as it fell to the ground.

Hirudegarn howled in pain, spinning around in a second before locking onto what had just dared to attack him. The sound of the beast's cry shook the ground, sending a wave of energy towards Yuuki as she was knocked back. Her blue eyes went wide, unable to dodge as Hirudegarn charged towards her at full speed.

Suddenly before she could react, Tapion was in front of her, a strange instrument in hand as he raised it to his lips and began to play. Yuuki watched in confusion, the mysterious melody filling her ears as the monster froze in its tracks before roaring in agony. 

_He... He stopped it..._

She looked up, still terrified as the creature loomed above the two of you, unable to strike. Tapion continued playing, glaring right at the monster as the song seemed to enrage and weaken him at the same time. After losing his tail and the energy stored there, Hirudegarn howled as he knew what would happen next.

"RAAAAAA!" Hirudegarn roared, grabbing his head in pain as his energy was slowly sucked back into the red haired fighter. A blue light surrounded Tapion and his ocarina, the monster beginning to disappear back into its vessel as Yuuki watched in disbelief.

"How... He vanished..." She mumbled, somewhat entranced still by the song Tapion was playing as Goku, Gohan and Trunks rushed over. She continued to watch until the song ended, gasping as the fighter suddenly collapsed.

"Tapion!" Trunks shouted, hurrying over as Yuuki knelt down next to him.

"He's just unconscious..." She realized, breathing out a sigh of relief after checking his vitals and smiling at the worried child. Suddenly another thought crossed the woman's mind, the silence that was surrounding her already making Yuuki nervous.

"Is it over...?" She asked, afraid of the answer while looking at the strange man's unconscious face.

"I... I'm not sure..." Gohan said, stepping up as he sighed. "We need to get him back to Bulma's... Maybe she can fix his special room-"

Gohan was interrupted as Tapion groaned, starting to wake up as everyone waited for what would happen next...


	3. Warriors Of Destiny

"Trunks, get back!" Goku shouted, frowning as the boy ignored him

"Trunks..." Tapion hissed, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back the monster inside of him. "There isn't much time left... Quick, strike my heart..." He pleaded, pushing the handle of his weapon towards the boy.

"T-Tapion..." Trunks mumbled, unable to think about doing such a thing to his friend. "I... I can't!"

"I can't hold him much longer... Do it now! Before the monster breaks free again!" He shouted, gritting his teeth as he used all his strength to contain the ancient evil. Trunks took a step back, shaking his head as tears began to form in his eyes. 

"Y-You don't know what you're saying-"

"Do you want to see everyone you care about die?!" Tapion shouted harshly, grabbing the sides of his head as Hirudegarn tried to escape. "Trunks..." The fighter urged, sending the boy in front of him a meaningful look. "I know it's not fair to ask you, but there's no other way....... I don't want to destroy you! I know death seems cruel but I welcome this blade..." He finished, resigned to accept his fate.

"There must be something else we can do!" Yuuki said angrily, clenching her fists at her side as she raced to come up with a plan. Just as she was trying to think, a dark portal began to open up as the destructive energy from Hirudegarn beginning to emerge once more...

"NO! Tapion!" Trunks shouted as the monster began to come forth.

The evil aura flowed out of the warrior, materializing in reality as Yuuki growled, watching the beast grin before resuming his destruction.

"What?! He's transformed!" Gohan shouted, clenching his fists before powering up. "Haaaaaa... HAA!" He yelled as a mystical silver aura surrounded him. Goku followed his lead, transforming as well before both fighters took on the upgraded Hirudegarn.

Yuuki watched anxiously as the two fighters tried their best, but the battle was still so one sided... Getting an idea, she dashed forward, grabbing the sword out of the still exhausted Tapion's hands before he could react.

"What are you doing?!" The red haired fighter shouted, wondering why she was hesitating to kill him when they could end this all right now...

Goku sensed the energy around the woman being gathered as he tried his best to distract the creature and buy some time. Gohan did his best as well, both Saiyans flying around the massive creature and dodging vicious attacks along the way.

Yuuki took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she concentrated, channeling energy into the weapon in her hands while praying it could hold the power to save you all. Somehow, the woman knew it to be true as a mysterious aura began to take over the blade. She continued to push herself, searching for every ounce of ki she could find... A massive blast of energy surprised everyone as the woman finally opened her eyes, the sword in her grip glowing brightly as she caught her breath.

"I'm not letting that monster destroy anything else..." Yuuki said defiantly, feeling herself becoming a bit lightheaded as she took a shaky step forward. _I might have gotten a little carried away..._ She thought as her vision became more blurry...

Before she could hit the ground Tapion caught her, noticing that she was still holding the now enchanted sword with the last of her strength.

"Every bit of power I could gather..." Yuuki mumbled, passing out from exhaustion as Tapion frowned. He grabbed his sword from her hands, feeling the surge of power from the weapon flow through his body.

"Amazing....... How..."

He didn't have time to wonder he realized, turning to lay the intriguing woman down before glancing back at Hirudegarn angrily.

"This... This is for Minotia and my people..." Tapion growled, an intensely powerful aura beginning to surround him as Hirudegarn glared his way. "This is for everything you've destroyed!" He shouted, launching himself towards the beast as he aimed for his stomach.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hirudegarn howled, cut in two once more as Tapion didn't stop there. 

Quicker than the eye could follow, he continued slashing until only large chunks of the monster began to fall towards the ground.

Goku, Gohan and Trunks powered up their respective attacks, all of them shouting in unison as they aimed for the remaining pieces. In a flash of light the rest of Hirudegarn was vaporized, leaving nothing behind as Tapion landed, the mystical energy of the sword still resonating as he was left speechless.

 _It's over... It's finally over..._ He realized, letting out a relieved sigh as he looked around to thank the other mysterious fighter.

Trunks was already at Yuuki's side, shaking her slightly as Goku pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here... She might need this." The Saiyan grinned, handing his rival's son a senzu bean for the young woman. "She used up a lot of energy charging that sword!" Goku went on, sounding impressed as he thought about the possibility of having someone new to spar with.

Trunks nodded, popping the bean in her mouth as Tapion watched curiously. A few seconds later the girl began to stir, waking up with a cute yawn as she started to come to. Yuuki looked around slowly, blinking a few times before frowning as everything came rushing back to her. That monster. The battle... Her temple. 

_What am I going to do now?_


	4. New Beginnings

Yuuki sat there, staring off for a minute before she heard someone walk up to her.

The woman looked up in surprise, seeing Tapion standing above her with his hand outstretched. Guessing what he wanted, she grabbed his gloved hand as he pulled her to her feet, giving her a grateful smile before speaking.

"I don't know how I can repay you..." He stated honestly, still unable to believe Hirudegarn was finally dead. "What you did was amazing..."

"Thank you..." Yuuki answered, smiling slightly as she was happy she could help out, but still very depressed about the destruction of her family's shrine. It had been there long before she was born, the trees that once stood there among some of the oldest on Earth...

"HEY GUYS!" Someone shouted, making everyone look up as a small ship sailed overhead before landing nearby. A blue haired woman hopped out quickly, strolling over to everyone before her eyes landed on Yuuki.

"Who's the new girl?" She questioned, smiling at the golden haired woman brightly before grabbing her hand and shaking it. "What's your name? I bet none of these boys even thought to ask you..." The woman sighed, glancing around as she waited for a confirmation.

"U-Uh, come on Bulma!" Goku argued, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "We kind of had something more important than introductions to take care of-"

"That's no excuse! I swear..." Bulma shouted, shaking her head in disbelief before turning towards the other woman again. "I apologize for these guys... They don't really get out much unless the world is in danger..." She chuckled, watching her surprised reaction before giving the girl a chance to speak.

"I... My name is Yuuki." She explained, sighing tiredly while wondering where she was going to sleep tonight.

"Well, can I give you a lift home?" Bulma went on, unaware of the sensitive topic as she gestured to her ship.

"I... I don't think that's possible, since that thing stepped on it..." Yuuki said quietly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she thought about all the wonderful memories that were now destroyed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now..."

"That's terrible!" Bulma gasped, crossing her arms before deciding on a solution. "That settles it. You're staying with me until we can help you repair everything!"

"What?! Are... Are you serious?" Yuuki stammered, completely shocked at this stranger's generosity.

"Of course! It's no trouble at all..." The older woman shrugged, another thought suddenly crossing her mind. "You will have to deal with my grumpy husband though... And Tapion?" She went on, looking up at the other fighter. "You're staying with us too, right?"

The red haired fighter looked surprised as well, but smiled before nodding politely.

"Yeah!" Trunks cheered, jumping on Tapion's arm as Yuuki grinned. "Can Goten come over too?!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Woooooo!"

Yuuki couldn't help but giggle, a small smile appearing on her face as she took a deep breath. _Maybe things will be okay..._

...

Back at Capsule Corp...

...

It had been a few weeks since Yuuki's arrival at Capsule Corporation and at first she was quite overwhelmed, never really spending much time around the massive buildings in the city until now. But everyone had been very kind, the Briefs family making the woman feel right at home as she eventually got used to the strange/regular events around the scientist's house.

It wasn't long until Yuuki began to form somewhat of a routine, finding herself getting along with the other swordsman staying there more than anyone else. The two spent a great deal of time training together, pushing each other to become stronger while getting to know each other rather well in the process. When Yuuki and Tapion weren't training, they were usually found out and about with Trunks, taking the boy on various outings while allowing his mother some well deserved time to focus on her research.

Today Trunks was playing at the Son's house however, leaving Yuuki some time to reflect quietly as she made her way towards the least inhabited area outside. The sun shined on her back, warming her internally as she took a breath, enjoying the moment before sitting down to meditate. Just a few minutes after Yuuki closed her eyes, she felt a familiar energy approaching...

The corner of her mouth turned up as she tilted her head back, opening her eyes and finding a pair of dark iris' staring back. The fighter with the orange mohawk smiled, seeming so much more relaxed now than when the two had first met. During her time here, staying with Bulma and her family, everything had felt normal and just right... Yuuki thought, sighing happily while wondering what brought the man out here as she waited for him to speak.

"Hey..." Tapion said lightly, his stance shifting a bit as he felt himself being pulled into the golden eyes watching him. He was trying his best not to become flustered while in the woman's company, which was becoming a more regular problem. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing..." Tapion finished, finding some calm for himself in the gentle smile on Yuuki's face.

"I could use some company..." She replied, patting the spot on the grass next to her as the hero sat down. There was a comfortable silence for a time, the breeze gently blowing as some seeds from a dandelion drifted by.

A beautiful tune suddenly filled Yuuki's ears as she turned to see Tapion playing his ocarina. 

The blonde woman smiled, watching for a moment before closing her eyes. _He has such a peaceful expression while playing..._ She realized, feeling her heart beating a bit faster.

_I'd love to just stay like this forever..._

"Yuuki?" Tapion's voice interrupted her thoughts after some time.

"Hmm...?" She blinked, looking up at the man next to her as she suddenly noticed she was leaning against his shoulder. "O-Oh! I guess I got a little too comfortable!" Yuuki giggled nervously, feeling her cheeks turning red. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Tapion answered, not seeming to mind at all. "I really like being around you Yuuki..." He admitted, glancing away for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad I'm getting the chance to know you better."

"Me too." She said honestly, smiling as well before laying her head back on Tapion's shoulder.

The two fighters enjoyed their time together, sitting and talking as the sun moved across the sky. 

"Trunks said he wanted us to take him to the park later." Tapion commented, standing up and stretching a bit before offering Yuuki his hand. "He'll probably be back soon."

"Sounds fun." She chuckled, always enjoying the little adventures they all went on as she began to experience more of what life had to offer outside the temple. 

Yuuki had served there since she was born, following in her parent's footsteps as was tradition for her family. The practice and training she'd undergone had honed her skills, making the woman an admirable fighter but in exchange, had left Yuuki slightly sheltered from the world around her...

Just after she was pulled to her feet, a certain lavender haired Saiyan came dashing over from the house, jumping into the air and clinging onto Tapion's arm.

"We're going to the park! Alright!" He cheered, swinging back and forth as Tapion chuckled.

Seeing her new friends happy like this warmed the blonde haired woman's heart, somehow easing the pain of her recent losses as she watched Tapion toss the boy up before catching him again.

"Come on you two..." Yuuki laughed, walking towards the front gate as she knew they should get going. "Let's get there before it gets dark..." She teased, smirking at Tapion and trying her best not to blush as he smiled back.

"Let's go."


	5. Don't Talk To Strangers

The three fighters finally arrived at the park, Trunks practically dragging Tapion towards the playground as he showed him different things. The boy was talking his ear off as Yuuki observed the pair for a while, loving how patient Tapion always was. She smiled sadly as she knew it was most likely because he was missing his own younger brother...

 _I guess I'll check out the nature path..._ Yuuki thought, growing a bit restless as she began walking towards the trail leading into the surrounding forest. The further she walked, the more peaceful it got, the whole scene looking rather magical as the tall canopy blocked out most of the sunlight. 

She continued down the path while her thoughts drifted absentmindedly, enjoying her serene time alone before her concentration was broken by the sudden snap of a twig. Yuuki stopped, looking around but seeing no one as she figured it was probably just a rabbit or squirrel. Taking another deep breath, she scanned the area one more time, not sensing anything as she began to chastise herself.

"I can't believe a rodent has me worried..." The blonde mumbled, slightly embarrassed as she started walking again, unable to shake the chill she still felt.

 _How long is this path?_ Yuuki wondered, walking a bit faster as she was eager to rejoin her friends. _I feel like I've been walking for awhile now..._

Everything was starting to look the same, the silence of the forest starting to make her very uneasy as she wished she'd just stayed with Tapion and Trunks... Knowing that she had to be close to the end, Yuuki started jogging, running down the path as she tried to remain calm. It was a smaller park... How could it have such a massive forest without her noticing it before? Another twig snapping behind the woman caused her to whirl around while seeing nothing again as she growled. 

"Who's there?!" Yuuki challenged, trying to shake off her anxieties as she grew tired of being stalked. 

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny!"

"It's not?" A voice questioned simply, coming from directly behind her. "I thought it was rather amusing..."

She spun around again, unable to actually witness the source of the voice as her legs began to shake. _Am... Am I going insane?_ Yuuki wondered, looking around desperately as the voice laughed, the creepy sound echoing through the trees.

"I've been watching you Yuuki..." The voice admitted, its tone hard to read as the woman continued to listen. "Your powers are quite impressive....... Something I'd like to possess..."

"Show yourself coward!" She shouted, tired of playing games while beginning to power up. If someone thought they were going to hurt this planet or her new friends in any way, they had another thing coming. Her power level continued to rise as small pebbles began to levitate, a force field of blue light appearing as the woman transformed.

"In due time my dear..." The voice chuckled, still nowhere to be seen as Yuuki frowned. "You wouldn't want to ruin all my plans, now would you?"

She opened her mouth, about to shout something back before hearing Tapion and Trunks yelling her name.

"Until we meet again..." The voice said before disappearing, leaving her alone once more before her friends came into sight. 

"Yuuki! What happened?" Tapion asked quickly, skidding to a stop in front of her while grabbing the handle of his sword instinctively.

"We sensed you powering up so we came to see the fight!" Trunks added, both fighters waiting for an explanation as they scanned the area.

"There _was_ someone here..." Yuuki stated, still somewhat nervous as she looked around, but sensed nothing. "I heard a voice."

"I didn't sense anyone else's power..." Trunks commented, looking confused as Yuuki started to become a little embarrassed.

 _I... I never saw anyone..._ She thought, frowning before glancing around the trees. _Maybe it was all in my head..._

"Maybe we should head back..." Tapion suggested, eager to get her away from the area if what she said was true. He didn't sense any evil energy but he knew from experience, looks could be deceiving. 

"Mom probably has dinner ready!" Trunks realized, jumping up and down as Yuuki couldn't help but grin. The thought of a hot meal sounded pretty great right about now... 

"Sorry to worry you both..." Yuuki apologized as everyone began walking in the direction of Capsule Corporation, sighing to herself dejectedly before continuing. "I guess I'm still feeling a little on edge..."

A comfortable warmth surrounded her fingers as she looked down, seeing a gloved hand covering her own. 

"It's understandable you feel that way after everything that's happened..." Tapion said, hoping to make her feel a bit better. 

Yuuki smiled, squeezing his hand in return while feeling more relaxed about it already. She had to fight the color rising to her cheeks once more as Trunks led the way home, all three fighters emerging from the dark forest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Tapion..."


	6. Trouble Sleeping

It was already too late for a walk, but Yuuki couldn't sleep. She sighed, shaking her head to clear the gruesome images that still haunted her dreams as she made her way down the hallways of Capsule Corp, her temporary home for a time.

Her footsteps slowly came to a stop as she approached a large window overlooking the city. 

_Why can't I stop thinking about that day_ _..._ Yuuki wondered, frowning as she realized her first real battle had left her a bit scarred. The more she thought back, the more she remembered. The streets had been littered with bodies, crushed by falling rubble or burned in the resulting fires as the beast stomped through the city. In the heat of the moment she had just dashed by, only focusing on striking her target, but now the little details seemed to haunt the woman more than anything else...

Yuuki jumped suddenly, sensing someone behind her as she spun around seeing no one other than the red haired hero himself.

"Tapion! You scared me..." She hissed in surprise, seeing him smirk as she continued. "I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour..."

"Why are _you_ out of bed then?" He retorted calmly, seemingly enjoying the flustered look on Yuuki's face as she attempted to come up with a good answer.

"I... I couldn't sleep." She admitted honestly, turning her attention out the window once more. "I was just thinking..."

Tapion's expression grew serious as he watched Yuuki gaze out at the moonlight scenery. She looked exhausted. And there was no way he was going to let her stay up and stress herself further over the problem he had brought to this planet...

"W-Wha- Tapion!" Yuuki gasped, grabbing the front of his clothing to balance herself as he scooped her up bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you back to bed....... Hirudegarn is gone." He stated, his tone somewhat unreadable as he started walking down the halls towards the room she'd been staying in. "You shouldn't worry yourself about it any longer."

Yuuki nodded, trying to fight the blush she felt creeping across her cheeks as Tapion opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. He laid her down on the bed, smiling at the woman one last time before turning to leave. Faster than she could think, Yuuki grabbed his hand, stopping him as he looked back at her in surprise.

"Please... Don't go."

"..."

"I don't want to have any more nightmares..."

His red brows formed a slight frown. _That's why she hasn't been sleeping..._ He realized, letting out a frustrated sigh as he gripped Yuuki's hand tightly. The way she was staring up at him like that, golden eyes shining and pleading with him for help. Hell, he'd do anything she wanted while she was looking at him like that.

"Alright." He agreed, his heart skipping a beat at the smile that crossed her face when she realized he was going to stay. He squeezed her hand quickly, letting go so he could close the door before returning to the bed. The warrior took off his sword, placing it close by before settling onto the large mattress and pillows.

"Just until you fall asleep..." He promised, leaning against the wall as he intended to remain alert.

"Thank you..." Yuuki whispered, getting comfortable next to him as she thought about something she'd always wanted to ask the fighter...

"Tapion... Have you ever loved someone?"

Tapion's dark green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he regained his composure. _W-Why does she want to know something like that now?_ He asked himself, already knowing the answer to his question as he glanced down at the woman next to him.

"I... I have..." He began somewhat awkwardly at first, the realization suddenly making him smile as he thought about it. "I do feel that way about someone..."

"O-Oh..." Yuuki murmured, looking away from the handsome man as her own plan seemed to backfire. _I- I'm not supposed to be the one getting so embarrassed right now!_ Her inner voice chastised, remembering what he had just told her. _He does have someone that he cares for..._ Yuuki repeated dejectedly, the fighter's words running through her head over and over before his deep voice interrupted those thoughts.

"What about you...?" He asked suddenly, leaning a bit closer as he waited for an answer. He was sitting so close Yuuki could smell the aroma from the campfire on his clothing... She could see all the different shades of green that made up his dark iris'...

"A-Ah... I..."

"Won't you tell me...?" Tapion went on, smirking as he saw the deep blush coloring the womans cheeks. He enjoyed teasing her, enjoyed the friendship that had formed so quickly during all the chaos, but... There was more. He wanted something more with this unique woman...

"Yuuki..." He said, running his hand through her golden locks while simultaneously pulling her closer. "If you won't tell me then, maybe you'll show me..." He finished, his deep voice sending shivers through Yuuki's body as she realized her face was only inches from his own.

"Tapion..." She whispered, relaxing in his arms as she took in all the handsome features of his face. Yuuki knew she had to be red as a tomato by now but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, feeling his strong arms pull her forward as their lips finally met.

Yuuki moaned lightly, unable to contain herself as she wrapped her arms around the fighter's broad shoulders, shocked that her fantasy was actually coming true. Kissing Tapion was everything she had been dreaming about for the past month or so, the tension between both fighters becoming almost unbearable during their days together as Yuuki tried to hide her feelings from the hero. But now, here they were...

A sudden change in position made her gasp as she was yanked onto Tapion's lap, her thin nightgown and his simple clothing making it easy for Yuuki to feel something hard underneath her bottom.

"Yuuki..." Tapion sighed, letting one of his hands rest on her hip as the other ghosted down her lower back. _Kami, she's beautiful..._ He thought, knowing it to be true as he tried to understand what he'd done to deserve her.

"You still haven't told me..." His deep voice went on, pulling her closer once more as both of her legs rested on either side of his waist. "Are you ever going to?" He asked again, shifting her hips against his own slowly, biting back a pleased sigh as her delicate fingers clawed at the thin material covering his chest.

"Tapion!" Yuuki half moaned-half giggled before looking into his eyes and smiling. She wasn't used to the usually reserved man acting so forward. "It's _you_." She admitted finally, tired of trying to hide the way she felt as she saw a satisfied look grace his features. "I'm happy our paths crossed... No matter what caused it." She finished, adding the last part quietly before touching his cheek.

 _All the pain and suffering that was brought to so many worlds..._ Yuuki thought sadly, seeing the same emotions flash across the emerald orbs in front of her for a split second before it was replaced by something else.

"Yuuki... Thank you, for everything..."

She felt a hand winding itself through her long hair once more as the muscular man underneath pulled her flush against him. Their lips met hungrily and everything else was forgotten. All she could focus on was how good Tapion's body felt against hers, his powerful hands roaming down her back and through her messy locks.

 _This is too good..._ She thought with a sigh, a small shiver passing through her lower half as he roughly squeezed her hip. The hardness in his lap was pressed against her most sensitive area, the friction being caused there beginning to make her whole body hot.

Yuuki gasped, a tiny moan escaping as Tapion yanked her hair roughly, using the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He wasted no time, skillfully exploring the new terrain as he felt her small body moving in rhythm with his own. Then his hand was at her collar bone, caressing the area gently before slipping his fingers underneath the strap of her nightgown, breaking the kiss and leaving her wanting so much more as he pulled back for a moment.

"Yuuki... Is this what you want?" He asked in a low voice, his hands pausing to rest on her hips as he took a deep breath, waiting for an answer. He wanted to be absolutely certain he wasn't taking things too far...

Yuuki smiled, the concerned look in his eyes warming her heart as she knew she couldn't want anything, or anyone else in the world more right now.

"Tapion..." She begged, bringing herself closer to him, her lips hovering right above his own. "Yes, please... I need you."

That was all he needed to hear before closing the distance, kissing Yuuki passionately as he replayed her words in his mind. His arms wrapped around the small woman protectively as he held her close, both of them finding solace during the night in each other.

...

 **A/N: The next chapter is purely lemony goodness between these two... You have been warned** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


	7. Time Together 🍋

**A/N:** ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

...

Yuuki sighed, feeling her head hit the pillows as a comfortable weight rested on top of her. This moment was perfect... She felt so safe with Tapion's arms wrapped around her, his lips on top of her own they both took their time with each other. Yuuki could feel herself getting hot, her whole body trying to get as close as possible to the man above her...

Tapion smirked, leaning back for a second before taking off the tunic and scarf he always wore... Suddenly she was left staring at his broad chest, his well toned body making her blush. She took the opportunity to reach up and caress his skin, tracing over different scars here and there from past battles. The warrior hummed, appreciating the attention. He loved the way she made him feel, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of her fingers dancing across his chest. He needed to make her feel that way. He needed to show her...

"Yuuki..." He rasped, looking down at said woman with a mischievous smirk. "I want you to just relax..." Tapion went on, laying his head on her stomach for a moment while he caressed her thighs. She fought back a moan, unable to believe how good his hands felt on every part of her body.

"A-Ah, mmm..." Yuuki gasped, arching her back the tiniest bit as she felt Tapion's lips on her hip bones.

The red haired fighter continued to stroke and massage her legs, tenderly working out all the knots and aches. He was thoroughly enjoying watching Yuuki getting so worked up from his actions, knowing exactly how to make the woman come undone as another beautiful moan reached his ears.

"Just let me make you feel good..." Tapion huffed, pushing Yuuki's nightgown up towards her stomach. He slipped a finger into the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her slender legs...

"Tapion... Please..." Yuuki begged, unable to form a sentence as she felt his warm breath hitting her most sensitive spot.

He acknowledged her request instantly, using his mouth to show Yuuki his desire. His tongue traced over her small nub, dragging wonderful sounds from her as he listened to them all intently. He pinned her down easily, preventing her from squirming too much as she moaned his name, begging and urging him to give her what she needed.

"A-Ah... Tapion, yes..." Yuuki hissed, winding her hands through his thick red hair as he continued to pleasure her. "I....... I'm..." Yuuki arched her back, moaning her lover's name desperately as she felt him groan against her skin. What she was experiencing was pure bliss, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she felt him pull her closer.

"Tapion! O-Oh..." Yuuki stammered, every part of her body tingling in delight as she felt one of his hands make its way towards her breasts. He was still licking her deeply, the hand on her breast groping a few times before grabbing a nipple and rolling it between his fingers lightly.

It was too much. Yuuki couldn't think about anything except the throbbing between her hips, not sure what was even coming out of her mouth anymore as she felt herself moving towards another climax. Tapion felt her toppling over the edge again, getting rather worked up himself as he tried to remember that this was about Yuuki. He leaned back, wiping his mouth while taking in the amazing sight below him.

 _Damn..._ He thought, groaning inwardly at how good the woman looked sprawled out on the bed like that. He could see her heart beating in her chest, her whole body still twitching slightly as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Tapion..." Yuuki sighed, finally coming back down to Earth as she moved to sit up. "That was amazing..."

The red haired man smirked at the compliment, always happy to please her while still trying to remain somewhat of a gentleman. He wanted to always treat Yuuki like the goddess she was, running a hand through her hair affectionately as he vowed to never forget that. He hissed suddenly, feeling her delicate fingers squeeze him while she looked up at his face innocently.

"I want to take care of you Tapion..." Yuuki said lowly, her naughty tone sending sending a shiver through his body as she began to stroke him through his pants.

"Yuuki..." Tapion groaned, his resolve to be a gentleman melting quickly as he felt her tugging at his waistband. His large erection sprang free as she grew a bit bolder, grabbing him lightly before giving his manhood a few licks. The reaction was definitely positive Yuuki thought with a grin, feeling his hands in her hair again as she wrapped her lips around his tip.

The deep moan that escaped his mouth made her shiver, urging Yuuki on as she drew him closer. She looked up, humming around him lightly while she watched his mouth fall open, a satisfying sensation filling her. It was making the woman all hot and bothered listening to the sounds he was making as she knew both of them needed something more... Tapion seemed to have the same idea as he yanked her head back, his cock popping free while he groaned.

"Yuuki..." Tapion huffed, knowing there was no going back now as he took his pants the rest of the way off before moving behind her.

Yuuki shivered as he pulled off her nightgown, leaving them both completely nude as she felt his hardness against her backside. It was taking every ounce of restraint the warrior had not to just take her like he wanted as he felt Yuuki lean back into his chest, wiggling her hips with a sigh.

"You're such a little tease..." He growled, grabbing her roughly as she gasped. He could play that game too, getting an idea as he smirked. "What do you want from me Yuuki?"

"M-Mmm... Ah, Tapion....... Please..."

"I need you to tell me..." He went on, his cock throbbing between the woman's slender legs as he massaged her slowly with it. "Tell me what you want..."

A shaky moan left Yuuki's lips as her lover held her still, rubbing their lower halves together painfully slow as she nearly lost her mind.

"Please fuck me..." Yuuki begged, hearing a low groan in response. She squeaked in surprise as Tapion pulled her towards the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side as he stood behind. She felt him line himself up, sighing in pleasure as his other hand squeezed her hip affectionately before pushing forward.

The sound that Yuuki made when he entered her nearly caused the fighter to come right then and there, the feeling of finally being inside her absolutely overwhelming as he tried to clear his mind. She was so tight and perfect, her warmth surrounding him wonderfully while he started a slow rhythm.

"Tapion... Ah, ahh..." Yuuki moaned, falling against the mattress as she felt him take control. The feeling was so good, she writhed underneath him, feeling him hit a spot deep inside as he began to move faster. She was unable to hold back, moaning his name and twisting around him as her whole body began to tremble.

"Yuuki..." Tapion groaned, unable to hold back any longer as he pushed himself deep inside. His hands grabbed at Yuuki's body desperately, coming inside of her while he felt the woman in his grasp twitching around him.

Both fighters collapsed on the bed, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Yuuki sighed contentedly, feeling the bed shift before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She smiled tiredly as she was pulled towards Tapion's chest, feeling him throw a blanket over them both.

"Sleep well Yuuki..." A deep voice sighed, pulling said woman even closer as she drifted off into dreamland...


	8. A Happy Future?

Fast forward another month...

...

After the events of that night in Yuuki's room, the woman had stopped trying to hide her feelings for the hero, the orange haired man doing the same as their relationship suddenly became public knowledge. 

Bulma had nearly shouted from the rooftops after Yuuki had told her, herself and Videl promising to throw the woman a proper bachelorette party once she tied the knot.

"T-That's a long way off Bulma!" Yuuki said, both women laughing at the comical look of embarrassment on her face.

"Don't be too sure..." Videl teased, grinning as she thought about the sweet couple. "I see the way he looks at you..."

"V-Videl!" Yuuki shouted, waving her hand near her face as she attempted to cool her cheeks down. Inside she couldn't be happier however, knowing just how lucky she was to have a man like Tapion.

...

Later that day...

...

Yuuki giggled to herself, remembering the conversation from earlier as she continued walking towards home. She had just finished searching every toy store in the city for a present for Trunks as she realized it was getting late...

The blonde woman arrived at Capsule Corp a few minutes later, wrapped gift in hand as she stepped through the door. Not a second later Yuuki was nearly tackled, her favorite purple haired Saiyan clinging onto her while shouting. 

"Yuuki! What took you so long?!"

"I was out looking for this..." She answered nonchalantly before handing the colorful box to Trunks. "I think this is the one you said you wanted..." She went on, knowing it was indeed as she had just spent the last three hours searching it out. The paper was gone in a split second as Trunks starred in awe at the incredibly rare action figure. 

"Thank you Yuuki! You're the BEST!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her before dashing off with Goten to go play.

"I'd have to agree..." Tapion laughed, hugging Yuuki from behind as she relaxed. He pulled her close, smelling the lovely fragrance of her hair as she smiled.

"He only told me about five thousand times..." Yuuki giggled, turning around before looking up into her lover's face. "Speaking of that... What are you going to want for _your_ birthday?" She asked sweetly, wondering what the fighter might like.

"I have everything I could ever need." Tapion answered seriously, smiling down at Yuuki before pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, wrapping her slender arms around him as she sighed.

 _Despite everything that's happened... I couldn't be happier right now..._ Yuuki realized, surrounded by her new friends, now more like family to the woman.

But little did she know....... Not all stories have happy endings.

...

 **A/N: Just when you think you're going to get a happy ending... The author of the story has to throw some drama your way** (┛◉u◉)┛彡┻━┻ **Let's just hope our heroes can handle it :O**


	9. Disappearing Act

A few weeks later...

...

Yuuki woke up feeling sick again, the fourth time this week in fact as Tapion finally convinced her to let Bulma give her an exam. Once she reluctantly agreed, the scientist brought the woman down to her lab, checking her vitals and taking some blood samples before asking some questions to better diagnose her.

"How long...?" Bulma repeated, her eyebrow beginning to rise as she thought she might have an idea of what was going on...

"About two weeks now..." Yuuki explained, going over her symptoms yet again as Bulma suddenly smiled. Yuuki frowned, becoming confused as she watched the other woman run towards her cabinet, moving boxes and medical supplies out of the way before finally finding what she was apparently looking for.

"Here... Take this into the bathroom and pee on it."

"Wh-What?!" Yuuki exclaimed, not sure this sounded like normal medical procedure. "Why-"

"Just trust me, okay?" Bulma insisted, shooing her towards the door as Yuuki proceeded to do what she'd asked. A few minutes later the other woman emerged, plastic stick in hand as the scientist moved closer to see the results.

"I KNEW IT!" She shouted, making Yuuki jump as she dropped the strange test on the ground. "Two lines! Yuuki, you're pregnant!" Bulma cheered, oblivious to the shocked expression said woman was now wearing.

"WHAT?! How-"

"You know _how._.." Bulma said quickly, cutting the blonde woman off as she winked, enjoying watching the blush creep onto her face. 

"B-BULMA! What am I going to do?" Yuuki trailed off, not sure how to feel as she knew she had to tell Tapion. _What is he going to think...?_

"Don't stress Yuuki," Bulma said reassuringly, patting her shoulder gently before continuing. "You know Tapion will be thrilled."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!" The blue haired scientist reasoned, knowing that they both loved each other dearly. "Honestly, you should just tell him the good news... But it is your choice and I won't say anything to anyone until you do."

"Thank you Bulma, really." Yuuki said, letting out a sigh of relief as she knew she at least had some time to choose her words wisely. "I think I'm going to go for a walk to think about how to tell him..." She went on, smiling as a sudden wave of joy washed over her, Bulma grinning to herself while watching her friend go.

"Ah, young love..." She mumbled, shaking her head before getting back to her work.

...

Meanwhile, across town...

...

Yuuki walked through the city streets, thinking to herself as she watched the different people of this planet pass by. Families, mothers and fathers with children clinging onto their arms...

 _That will be Tapion and I soon..._ She realized, placing a hand over her stomach as she imagined what their child might be like. Would they have a boy or a girl? Either way, she knew they'd be a strong warrior. _I hope Tapion will be happy with the news..._

Yuuki looked around, noticing it was getting late as the sun had began to set. Turning back and heading for home, she began walking, noticing less and less people on her way. Suddenly she realized she was alone, the streets around her devoid of any life as a terrible feeling began to creep into her mind.

"Out here all by yourself?"

Yuuki whirled around, coming face to face with a strange blonde man for a split second.

"Not a very wise decision at all..." He laughed, striking her on the back of the neck quickly as she felt her knees give out from underneath her. The stranger caught Yuuki just as she blacked out, his familiar laugh the last thing she heard before losing consciousness...

...

Back at Capsule Corp...

...

It was dark now and everyone was beginning to get a bit worried as Yuuki still hadn't returned yet, especially Tapion. The poor man was pacing in front of the window, about to go out searching as Vegeta spoke up.

"I can tell you her energy isn't anywhere close." The Saiyan sighed, crossing his arms as Bulma piped up.

"Guys, relax! Maybe... Maybe she just had some thinking to do, you know?" She stammered, truly hoping her friend was indeed okay. "Sometimes us women need some space to sort things out..."

"Tch, sounds like you might know what's going on here..." Vegeta said with a frown, knowing for a fact his wife always knew more than what she let on.

"Do you?" Tapion asked, looking back at her as Bulma sighed.

"Y-Yes..." Bulma admitted, knowing she had to come clean. Especially if there was any chance the woman was in danger. "We talked earlier when she came to get her exam... Everything was fine and she said she was going for a walk, to think..."

"Bulma..." Vegeta growled, knowing that couldn't be the end of it.

Tapion frowned, done with wasting time as he made his way outside, jumping into the air before beginning to fly above the city. _Where could she have gone so late?_ He wondered, genuinely becoming concerned as he continued his search.

Tapion didn't return until morning, having spent all night out scanning the city, surrounding forests and everywhere he could think to look. When he touched down near Capsule Corp the rest of the Z Fighters were waiting for him, all of them assuring him that they would find out what had happened.

Bulma clutched her chest, praying her friend was alright as she knew better than to say anything about her condition now. _If Tapion knows, it's only going to make him worry more..._ She reasoned, sighing as she looked at his exhausted face.

_Where are you Yuuki?_


	10. Save Me

**A/N: Yes, I am taking a lot of inspiration from Sword Art Online here...** (✖ u ✖) **Mainly because the pictures and gifs fit so well... Anywho, read on ^^**

...

Yuuki groaned, waking up in pain as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Where am I...?" She whispered, rubbing the back of her neck while suddenly remembering what had happened. 

Looking around, she realized she was in a giant gold cage. A large mirror was right next to her, reflecting small bits of light while she wondered why she was here. The woman gasped, suddenly seeing a movement in the mirror as she spun around quickly...

"Morning beautiful." A man in green said, raising one of his golden brows before continuing. "I thought you were going to sleep all day..."

"Where am I?!" Yuuki hissed, glaring at the stranger as he started to laugh. _That... That laugh... It's the same one from the forest..._ She remembered, a chill running down her spine as she recalled what had happened months ago. She had honestly pushed it out of her mind, the worry and anxiety about the instance beginning to fade now that Tapion and her new friends were constantly at her side...

"I told you we'd meet again..." The stranger continued, interrupting her thoughts and ignoring the question as he stood from his seat and made his way towards Yuuki. "You're even more beautiful up close..." He murmured, placing his hand on her cheek while she looked away, trying her best to ignore him.

"Come, have a seat..." He ordered, grabbing her throat before yanking the small woman up roughly. Yuuki choked a bit, trying to stand but finding only air under her feet as he strolled towards the table in the room calmly. "There you go." The blonde man threw Yuuki into the chair, finally releasing her airway as well before watching her take a few deep breaths.

She placed her shaky hands in her lap, attempting to remain calm as she didn't want to anger the strange man too much. _I... I just need to wait until Tapion gets here..._ She reassured herself, trying her best to stop herself from trembling as the blonde man chuckled.

"Don't feel like talking right now?" He questioned, grabbing her chin and turning Yuuki's face towards him forcefully. "That's alright... We have lots of time..." He went on, a sinister glare creeping across his features. "I'm sure you'll be able to entertain me _somehow_ until your friends get here..."

...

Back at Capsule Corp...

...

Tapion sighed, sitting on the roof with Trunks while staring off into the clouds. It had been two whole days. Two whole days with no sign of Yuuki. Every one of Bulma and Goku's friends had been searching for any trace, any clue... But it's almost as if you just vanished. 

"I miss Yuuki..." Trunks said sadly, the whole house not really feeling the same without her prescence. "I want to find her soon..."

Tapion nodded, hoping that wherever Yuuki was, she was at least safe. It was hard to imagine that she would just take off with no warning however... And as far as Bulma was telling everyone, she wasn't upset or angry, she'd just gone for a walk and disappeared.

"Tapion! Trunks!" Gohan shouted, both fighters glancing down onto the yard before spotting the Saiyan. "Come down here, quick! We found something!"

Tapion's eyes widened as he wasted no time, jumping down onto the grass where everyone else was waiting. "What is it?" He asked eagerly, knowing anything might help them with their search.

"Someone left a letter at the house today..." Bulma spoke up, trying to remain calm as she knew now for a fact that her friend was in trouble. "None of my employees saw who delivered it... But it, it um... It says they have Yuuki..." The blue haired woman finished in a rush, starting to cry.

"They said they want us to bring them the dragon balls for her safe return." Goku added, crossing his arms while everyone remained silent.

"The dragon balls...?" Tapion questioned, never having heard of such a thing.

"W-Well?! We'll just gather them again!" Bulma said as if stating the obvious. "I think we might even have one or two here already..."

"So well just need the other... Um..." Goku frowned, beginning to count on his fingers as his son resisted the urge to facepalm. 

"Come on! I'll grab the radar!" Bulma said, hurrying towards the house as everyone followed. 

"What are these dragon balls?" Tapion asked, looking around as he waited for an explanation. _And what could that possible have to do with Yuuki?_

"They grant wishes!" Trunks piped up, coming to a stop as his mother went on ahead to gather what they needed from the lab. "If you bring them all together you can summon Shenron and he'll grant you a wish." The young boy clarified, smiling at the amazed look on Tapion's face.

 _Hard to imagine such a thing exists..._ He thought, frowning as he remembered that whoever had kidnapped Yuuki would most likely wish for something evil. 

"Don't worry," Trunks added, not wanting his friend to be sad anymore. "We'll beat them up real good for taking Yuuki and they won't get to make their wish!"

"You're right Trunks." The red haired warrior realized, knowing he'd do whatever it took to bring his partner back. Not only that, but he was going to make whoever dared to lay a hand on his woman pay...


	11. A Hero's Gamble

"So you see my dear, that's why we needed _you_..." Oberon explained, watching Yuuki take in all this new information while her expression remained emotionless. "I've been planning this for some time..." He admitted, clearly impressed with himself as he knew his victory was close at hand. "Granted, that giant beast was an unexpected setback... And I wasn't planning on you being so well guarded afterwards..."

 _Where are you Tapion?_ Yuuki wondered, only half listening to the crazy man's ranting as she squeezed her hands together in her lap. _Please... Please hurry..._

"Aren't you excited?" The blonde man questioned, grabbing Yuuki roughly as she tried to lean away from him. "We're going to rule this world together..." He laughed, seemingly coming more unhinged as the hours ticked by.

_Please Tapion, hurry..._

...

Not too far away...

...

Tapion and the other fighters made their way towards Yuuki's location, using Bulma's newest invention as their guide. It had taken less than a day to gather the rest of the dragon balls, the blue haired scientist revealing her newest piece of technology as she explained how it worked.

"Think of it as a kind of a mechanical bloodhound..." Bulma had said, tossing the small device to Tapion. "When I did those tests on Yuuki the other day I had to draw some blood, her DNA is unique, just like the signature used to trace the dragon balls!" She finished excitedly, rather proud of herself as Tapion gripped the round screen.

It looked just like the machine they had been using earlier except this time, instead of multiple green dots, there was only one amber colored light flickering on and off. And it wasn't too far away...

"Thank you Bulma." Tapion said gratefully, clicking the small button on top as it gave a more detailed view of the landscape.

 _Just hang on a bit longer Yuuki..._ Tapion pleaded, flying as fast as he could towards the flashing light on the map with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks following close behind.

...

Back in Oberon's hideout...

...

"Forgive me for interrupting My Lord, but there are five people approaching the castle."

The blonde man in charge growled, not expecting them _this_ quickly as he adjusted his ridiculous crown. "Thank you, I'll make my way there shortly... Now leave us." He ordered, his tone turning dark.

"Yes, My Lord." The hooded figure replied, bowing before exiting the room.

"We should really have a little fun, don't you think?" Yuuki's captor suggested, grabbing her by the hair while he forced her in front of him, both of them heading down a dark hallway before arriving in a strange room. He didn't have long before he'd be preoccupied with the so called 'heros' and he needed to make sure everything was set up perfectly before they got here...

Oberon threw the woman on the ground, stepping on her back as she tried to protect herself. Yuuki gasped, her eyes widening while noticing the shackles laying on the floor just in front of her.

"D-Don't do this... Please..."

Oberon smirked, holding her down with his weight as he threw the metal chains around her wrists. "Mmm... Keep begging..." The blonde laughed, stepping towards the wall and pushing a lever down as Yuuki was yanked up. 

She hissed as her arms were stretched above her head, her toes barely touching the ground as he finally stopped. She felt so tired... No matter how much energy she tried to gather, she still felt so weak...

"You look so good like that..." He commented, seemingly unaware of Yuuki's discomfort as she struggled, trying to power up. "Oh, and I'm afraid that's not going to work..." He laughed, getting closer and closer before grabbing a handful of golden hair. "Those restraints are very special, in that it more or less steals the energy from anyone inside of them." He explained, taking a deep breath as he took in the woman's scent. "But you... You can gather energy from all living things, isn't that right?"

Yuuki glared at him before looking away, determined not to give him an ounce of satisfaction.

"Just stop trying to fight me Yuuki..." Oberon tried, staring at her seductively while moving towards her face, now only inches away.

"Tapion!" Yuuki cried in desperation, knowing she was in trouble as the blonde man only laughed. A loud slap echoed across the room as her face suddenly burned, the impact making the woman see stars for a moment as Oberon growled.

"Why are you making me do this?" He questioned, smacking Yuuki across the face again as tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't continue to upset me..." He warned, sighing as he watched a few red marks start to appear. "Now, stay here until I get back..." The blonde man said, grinning condescendingly before pulling out a small remote and turning the up dial halfway...

Yuuki gritted her teeth, trying to stop the energy from flowing through her as she was unable to control it. The green stones on the sides of her cuffs lit up, seeming to react with the one in the center of Oberon's crown. _No... I can't let him do this!_ Yuuki thought, continuing to fight as Oberon laughed wildly. 

"Maybe when I get back you'll be a little more receptive..." He commented, slipping the remote back into his pocket before making his way towards the doorway and casting one last glance towards his captive. "This won't take long..."

...

Just outside...

Everyone had finally arrived, all of them staring up at the massive castle in the middle of the desert before going over the plan one more time. They had gathered all the dragon balls, just in case they were needed, as they intended to discover Yuuki's whereabouts first.

"Just stay here until we return, understood?" Vegeta commanded, frowning down at his son while he whined.

"What! Daaad..."

"Don't argue!" The Saiyan growled, eager to go in, grab the girl and kill anyone that got in his way. "You know you have a job to do."

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Trunks pouted, kicking a small rock out of the way before repeating what his father had told him before they all set off. "Guard the dragon balls... But, I wanna help save Yuuki!"

"You are helping." Tapion spoke up, looking at him seriously. "You're staying safe, and that's what Yuuki would want, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

Gohan nodded before adding in his two cents. "Think about it Trunks, you've got the most important job here..." He said, trying to make the task seem more appealing to the young Saiyan. "If anything goes wrong, you've got our backs, right?"

"Right!" The lavender haired boy cheered, seeming more enthusiastic about his responsibilities now. The young boy nodded, grabbing the bag that contained the dragon balls before flying a short distance away to wait.

Tapion and the others made their way up the castle's staircase, remaining alert as they searched for any signs of life. The large door was slightly ajar, an ominous breeze blowing through the crack as Goku frowned. Everyone entered slowly, the whole place seeming a bit deserted as Tapion checked the radar. 

"It says she's close." He confirmed, putting the device back in his pocket before gripping the handle of his sword. Just as he'd finished speaking, a fireplace nearby came to life, illuminating the dark corners of the room.

Tapion frowned as everyone watched a hooded figure jump down from the ceiling, landing nearby. "Where is she?" Tapion hissed, drawing his blade as he threatened the stranger.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as you go..." The stranger answered, avoiding the question as two short blades dropped out of their sleeves.

Tapion growled, preparing to dispose of this temporary roadblock quickly as Goku spoke up.

"Tapion, go find Yuuki... We'll handle this." The Saiyan promised, getting into a fighting stance as his son and Vegeta followed his lead. 

The red haired fighter nodded, sheathing his sword as a dark laughter filled the room. 

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, don't you think?" Oberon chuckled, stepping out of the shadows as he made his way towards the fighters. "I think you'll find that a bit more challenging than you anticipated..." The strange man laughed, the wicked look in his eyes making Tapion furious.

"Enough!" He shouted, charging forward as the hooded figure moved in front of Oberon quickly. Blades at the ready, they lunged forward, gasping in surprise as their target flipped over them.

"Over here!" Gohan shouted, powering up a ki blast as he successfully got their attention. The fighter in the cloak raised both blades, placing them in an X formation as the blue ball of light sailed their way. Gohan's eyes widened as he watched them deflect the blast, sending it flying back towards him and the others as the mysterious fighter suddenly split into three copies.

Oberon's eyes widened, watching as the red haired man charged towards him, realizing that his bodyguard might be too preoccupied to defend him properly. What they didn't know was that he still had some tricks up his sleeve... The blonde smirked, reaching into his pocket and pressing a button before a large green force field appeared around him.

Tapion's blade connected with the light, the conflicting energies clashing against one another briefly before the hero was thrown back.

"Take care of them!" Oberon ordered, pressing the button once more as the force field vanished. He took the opportunity to dash towards the door, Tapion getting to his feet just in time to see him go. The warrior dashed after him as the hooded figures growled, not daring to disobey orders. 

"You're not going anywhere!" All three enemies shouted in unison, making Tapion look up as he watched one of the figures jump into the air before raising their blade. A stone in the handle glowed brightly for a moment before a huge wave of energy began to form. A fast flick of the wrist and the ki was speeding towards the man just as he dived through the doorway.

"Galic gun!" Vegeta shouted, a magenta ray of light shooting across the room as it collided with the incoming attack.

Goku and Gohan jumped into the fight, both Saiyans adding their own ki blasts as the hooded copies dodged them expertly.

"Aaaah!" The original figure beneath the hood growled, bringing both blades to their side before swinging them lengthwise. "DODGE THIS!"

Tapion rolled, the explosion in the next room shaking the ground as he looked around for the blonde man. He knew the other fighters could handle themselves as a flash of light colored hair caught his attention. He raced down the hallways, seeing him slip into a nearby door before following. Tapion ran in as well, not even considering the consequences as he saw the outline of a slender form strung up in the middle of the room...

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki's eyes shot open, searching the room as she wondered if her mind was finally starting to play tricks on her. She gasped, seeing Tapion striding towards her quickly before shouting. "Tapion! Look out!" Yuuki warned, knowing it was a trap as she saw her kidnapper move in the shadows.

In a flash Tapion had his sword drawn, blocking an incoming blow as the sound of metal clashing filled the air.

"Not bad..." Oberon admitted, stepping out from the darkness with an annoyed look on his face. "This might be more fun than I thought..." He hissed, pressing a button on the remote he was holding.

"Ahhh!" Yuuki cried, kicking her legs in pain as energy was pulled through her, making the sword in Oberon's hands glow brightly. 

The blonde man laughed, a sinister energy crackling around his weapon. "Oh... With her power this is just _too_ easy..." He teased, launching a wave of ki towards where Tapion was standing as he dodged just in time. Oberon continued to snicker, stepping in front of the blonde woman before continuing. "Attack me if you dare!" He taunted, throwing his arms out to the side and leaving himself wide open. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

The warrior held his sword at the ready, glancing at Yuuki's pained face briefly before growling. "You come at _me_." He said lowly, the tone in his voice dangerous as he glared at the man across from him. "I'll hack that grin off your face."

"Tch, y-you... You'll die for that!" Oberon hissed, slashing his sword through the air as another attack shot towards the red haired fighter.

Tapion maneuvered his blade expertly before deflecting the attack to the side, the explosion shaking the entire room.

Both fighters rushed forward faster than the eye could follow, clashing in the center of the room as different metal clangs could be heard among the flashes of light. Yuuki gasped as the two men struck each other's weapons once more, Oberon smirking before harnessing a bit more power and sending the other man flying back into the wall.

"Tapion!"

The stone cracked from the force of the impact as Oberon took the opportunity at hand, slashing an X into the air in front of him. He spun around, swinging his sword forward as the energy followed, the large X trapping Tapion where he was.

"Rrraaagghh!" Tapion shouted, fighting against the weight on top of him as he heard his opponent chuckling.

"My mistake..." Oberon said with a grin, strolling towards Yuuki before continuing. "No one can withstand this new power of mine!" He laughed sadistically, his attention suddenly turning back to her. A terrified look was plastered on Yuuki's face as she was unable to think momentarily, completely at this man's mercy as he starred her down.

"With you, I'll rule this world..." Oberson said lowly, enjoying the way Yuuki trembled while he grabbed her face roughly. "Planet to planet, universe to universe... Harnessing their energy to make MY NEW ORDER!" Oberon shouted, laughing insanely. He turned around, sticking his tongue out crudely while glaring at the fighter on the ground as if to prove a point.

Tapion looked on, the rage inside him boiling as he took in the horrifying scene in front of him. _How dare someone do this to her..._ He growled, the energy holding him down seeming less intense as he grew more angry. _I... I'm not going to let you get away with this!_

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Tapion threatened, shouting as his power level rose in an instant. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yuuki's golden eyes widened, feeling the change in energy as she saw a silver aura beginning to surround the warrior. Another loud yell from the red haired man sent cracks running through the floor tiles as Oberon cursed.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He hissed, whirling around and preparing to end this as a surge of power exploded forth.

In a split second, Tapion dashed forward jumping into the air before shouting as he swung his sword forward, launching it towards the man standing in front of Yuuki. Oberon smirked, rolling to the side as he dodged the incoming blade easily, standing back up with a laugh as the now unarmed man landed.

"Oh my! Now you don't have a weapon!" The blonde snickered, raising his own sword as he saw the man across from him smirk.

"Neither do you." Tapion said simply, the sound of chains hitting the ground making the blonde man's blood run cold.

He spun around, seeing his source of power no longer attached to his device, the glowing gems in his sword and crown beginning to fade. "No... NO! Y-You... What have you done?!" Oberon roared, charging forward before slashing his blade down at the hero.

Tapion easily caught the blade between his gloved hands, enjoying the look of fear that the enemy was now wearing. Before the blonde could react, he twisted his arms, knocking the sword out of his grasp before spinning around and grabbing the handle as it fell. Oberon screamed as Tapion continued his momentum, cutting the man right through the stomach as his lower half dropped to the ground.

Yuuki gasped, looking away from the carnage just before she heard a blood curdling cry.

"Nnn, m-my... My p-power... My... Ah!"

She heard a sword piercing through flesh once more, a second loud thud echoing through the now silent room as Yuuki sighed in exhaustion. _It... It's finally over..._ In the next instant Yuuki was wrapped up in a familiar warmth as Tapion dropped down next to her, grabbing the woman tightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry I took so long..." He hissed, pulling Yuuki closer as she felt him shaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"I knew you'd come to save me." Yuuki said calmly, resting her head on his shoulder while she smiled. "I knew..." She repeated, running a hand through his hair before suddenly remembering what she still had to tell him...

"Tapion... There's something I have to tell you... I-" Yuuki didn't get to finish her sentence however, as an explosion close by sent debris suddenly raining down from the ceiling. 

"Let's get out of here," Tapion suggested quickly, picking Yuuki's tiny form up before dashing out the door to find the others. "You can tell me when we get home..."

The other fighter smiled, loving the way that sounded as she pictured arriving back at Capsule Corporation and seeing all her friends and family. She tried to remain positive as Tapion dashed through the halls, dodging falling stones and beams as the castle began to fall apart.

"This place is going to collapse!" She realized, her eyes going wide just as she saw a light up ahead. 

"There!" Tapion huffed, running towards the doorway and jumping out just in time with Yuuki still in his arms. A blast of dust rushed across the area as the structure finally fell, a few random spires still standing somehow, but for the most part it was completely destroyed. A yell from not too far away made the couple look in that direction as they saw a couple of spiky haired fighters in the distance...

"It's over!" Goku shouted, taking a step forward as he attempted to reason with the enemy. "Just surrender peacefully and no one has to die!"

Yuuki and Tapion arrived on the scene just in time to witness the end of the conversation, both of them landing near where Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were standing. A few feet away, the mysterious figure stood, holding the sack containing the dragon balls.

"Trunks!" Yuuki shouted, seeing the small boy laying on the ground behind the figure in the cloak.

"He's just unconscious..." Gohan explained, frowning as he tried to come up with a plan.

The hooded figured gripped the bag in their hand, taking a step back as Vegeta growled.

"You fool! You don't have the slightest idea what you're dealing with!" The Saiyan prince shouted, wanting nothing more than to just blast this idiot into the other world. But he couldn't really do that with this coward standing directly in front of his son.

"Look, you're outnumbered..." Gohan said, attempting to reason with the stranger. "Just put the bag down and we'll let you leave, I promise."

"I... I'm sorry... I can't." The stranger piped up, hugging the bag desperately before waving their hand in a small circle. "I need them for my own reasons..." They finished, everyone watching in shock as a dark portal opened up, the mysterious figure jumping into it and disappearing with the dragon balls before anyone could stop them...


	12. Returning Home

It was an emotional return home as everyone was glad to have Yuuki back. After Trunks had recovered with the help of a senzu bean, the boy had practically launched himself at her, refusing to let go until his mother ushered him away so she could do some tests. 

Everything came back normal, the baby was healthy and it seemed like things would go back to the way they were before... But Yuuki just couldn't relax. The feeling of being so helpless, so at the mercy of that insane bastard... It had stuck with the woman and Bulma, Tapion and the others seemed to notice.

She emerged from Bulma's lab in her powered up form, continuing to draw a steady stream of energy towards herself as she kept her power level higher than normal. Even though she was home and surrounded by Tapion and her friends, it was like something was telling her to keep her guard up...

Bulma suggested that she get some rest, giving Tapion a meaningful look as he lead her towards a familiar room in the Briefs complex. And now, here they were...

Both fighteres had finally gotten a moment of privacy, the two of them sitting together on Yuuki's bed as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

The blue haired woman sighed, thinking about what her friends had just gone through to get her back. She felt Tapion pull her closer as she continued to zone out... 

_I can't believe I let my guard down like that..._ Yuuki thought, leaning her head on Tapion's chest as she thought back to her last encounter with the mysterious thief. _And they took the dragon balls... Because of me..._

"Yuuki..." Tapion began cautiously, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up into a pair of concerned green eyes. 

"Earlier... You said you had something to tell me? Do you want to talk about it now?"

Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering everything she and Bulma had discussed a few days ago...

_OH MY DENDE... I still have to tell him I'm... I'm..._

"Yuuki...?" Tapion frowned, feeling her tense in his arms as he read the signs of anxiety all over her face. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it..." He went on, running a hand through aqua hair and sending a reassuring smile as he felt her relax slightly.

"You're right..." Yuuki replied, letting out a deep breath while smiling back. The look in your partner's eyes giving her the courage she needed to finally give him the news. "Tapion... I... I'm pregnant."

Yuuki sat there for what felt like an eternity, watching the words sink in... The man in front of her looked confused for a split second, eventually smiling brightly before responding.

"I'm... I'm going to be a father?"

"Mmhmm..." Yuuki nodded, beginning to blush at the excited expression Tapion was wearing. She gasped suddenly as she was picked up, the hero hugging her to his chest tightly as he laughed.

"That's great!" He went on, seeming truly happy as he returned the small woman's feet to the ground before gazing down at her lovingly. "Everything is going to be okay Yuuki..." Tapion reassured, grabbing both her hands in his own as he understood why she might be nervous.

"Tapion..."

"I've never been so excited about the future..." The fighter said suddenly, shaking his head for a moment before continuing. "The good, the bad... I want to live all of it with you. I couldn't be happier and it's all because of you Yuuki..." He finished seriously, a faint pink dusting appearing on his cheeks as he spoke.

"Everything will work out as long as we're together." Tapion said, running a hand down his partner's back as he wondered what his life would even be like now if fate hadn't intervened. 

"And always will be..." Yuuki added, leaning against his strong chest once more as she laid her head there, hearing his heart beating loudly. "We're going to have a baby..." She giggled, still getting used to the surprising news herself as both fighters enjoyed this happy moment together. 

"I'll take care of you... _Both_ of you." The red haired man promised, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Yuuki's lips as she finally started to feel a bit more at ease. She wouldn't forget what had happened overnight, but with Tapion here, she knew he'd keep both her and thier soon to be child safe...

...

Meanwhile, outside...

...

"Whoever they were, I can't believe they got away with the dragon balls..." Gohan said, clearly disappointed as Goku and Vegeta frowned.

"Well you left Trunks alone to guard them?!" Bulma shouted, glaring at her husband as he remained silent. "What were you thinking?!"

"Rrr... Woman..."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." Goku chimed in, scratching his head as he tried to explain himself. "We weren't planning on them having a plan..." The Saiyan finished, wondering what whoever took them could be up to.

"We'll just have to track them down again with the radar and get them back before anything bad happens..." Gohan realized, looking at his father and friends as they all seemed to agree.

...

On a distant planet...

...

The hooded fighter walked up a long flight of steps, finally arriving at the top of a tower as they finally saw who they had come to speak with.

"My Lord," The smaller person bowed, placing the bag with the dragon balls at their master's feet before stepping back and taking a knee. 

"Let me guess..." The man on the throne chuckled, raising a brow before continuing. "That fool Oberon was having too much fun? I told him not to underestimate them..."

His crimson eyes glared down at the person kneeling before him, smirking as he couldn't care less about the other man's fate. All he wanted were the dragon balls. And now that he had them, he was one step closer to fulfilling his wish and ruling over every realm, as was his right! An evil grin crept across the red haired man's face as he laughed, envisioning his new world revived once more. 

_A few more preparations and then, it will be time... For the Demon Realm to rule again!_


	13. Some Peace & Quiet

Another few weeks passed and everyone had returned to their normal routines for the most part. Instead of being able to train with Tapion and Trunks like Yuuki had wanted, the woman now spent her time mostly helping Bulma with her research while attempting to deal with the new challenges of being pregnant...

Yuuki placed a hand on the small bump that was just beginning to show under her capsule corp uniform, smiling to herself for a moment before returning to Bulma's desk with the files she had requested.

"Ah, thank you Yuuki!" The blue haired woman sighed appreciatively, able to get so much more done now that she could actually access the information she was always looking for. "I don't know how you got that filing cabinet back under control... You're the best assistant I've ever had!"

"I'm glad I could help. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for us..." Yuuki answered, very grateful that she and Tapion had gotten to live with the Briefs family and come to know them all so well.

"You're family as far as I'm concerned." Bulma smiled, knowing that her son thought of the pair as his adopted big brother and sister. "Oh! And that reminds me!" She said suddenly before grinning, "Why don't you take a little break and we'll talk later... I have a few things I have to take care of."

Yuuki blinked a few times, staring back at her friend before nodding. "Thanks Bulma, I think I'll go see how Trunks and Tapion are doing..." She said, sending her a tiny wave before heading out the door. 

_I_ _wonder what she's up to..._ She thought, making your way towards the training grounds as you spied two familiar fighters in the distance.

Yuuki watched them both for a moment, enjoying seeing Tapion sparring with Trunks as the boy tried to land a blow on him. They had both improved greatly in a short amount of time, being motivated to train so much as _she_ could only sit back and spectate...

Finally Tapion glanced over, both fighters locking eyes as the red haired man sent Yuuki a surprised smile.

They both powered down for now, landing on the grass before heading her way.

"Hi Yuuki!" Trunks said happily, jogging over as Tapion joined him. "Did you come to watch us train? I've gotten a lot stronger!"

"I can see that..." Said woman chuckled, ruffling the boy's lavender hair as he laughed. "Bulma wanted me to take a little break so she could finish something she was working on. She wouldn't tell me what though..." Yuuki finished, genuinely curious as she heard Trunks snicker.

"I know what it iiiis..." The young Saiyan teased, running around comically. "I know, I know, I kno-ow!"

Yuuki pinched the smaller boy's cheek while hearing Tapion laugh, always seeming to enjoy her antics.

"Tell me Trunks! Pleaseee..." Yuuki whined while looking at him, eyes sparkling convincingly as he backed away, continuing to dodge her incoming pinch attacks.

"No way! Mom would kill me!" He said seriously, jumping up into the air and hovering just out of reach before smirking. "Bye!"

"Get back here!" Yuuki shouted, watching him sail towards the house easily before sighing. She placed her hands on her hips before glancing back towards Tapion, pouting while knowing that was a technique she needed to learn...

"Someone better teach me how to fly one day..."

"Maybe _after_ the baby is here?" Tapion suggested, smiling down at Yuuki before pulling her into his arms. "You know, you should be taking it easy..." He added, still a bit worried that she insisted on keeping herself in her powered up form all the time.

"I _am_ taking it easy..." Yuuki argued, looking up at him while raising an eyebrow. "I'm incredibly bored."

Tapion's deep laugh made the small woman grin as he hugged her closer, placing a kiss on top of her head before speaking. "You're still not training."

"Fineee..." Yuuki agreed, knowing the man was right and only had her best interests at heart... She leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the moment before a familiar voice rang out...

"Hey lovebirds!" Bulma shouted, getting both fighters attention as a faint blush began to appear on their respective faces. "Come on inside! I've got something to show you!"

"Must be what she was working on..." Yuuki said, turning to walk towards the house just before she was swept off your feet. "Tapion! I can walk!" She huffed, giggling lightly while thinking about the lengths this man went to for her.

"I like carrying you." The hero stated simply, smirking down at his partners crimson cheeks before floating into the air, the two of them sailing towards the main section of buildings before touching down on the ground once more. Gohan and Videl were there waiting, along with Bulma and Trunks as Yuuki seriously wondered what was going on...

"Hey Yuuki, hey Tapion!" Videl waved, smiling at you both as Gohan did the same.

During the course of their stay with the Briefs, Yuuki had gotten to know the other young couple fairly well, the four of them often choosing to babysit Trunks and Goten all together rather than separately. Hanging out with them was definitely fun, usually including Yuuki and Videl chatting about baby things while Tapion and Gohan trained or played with the younger boys.

"What's up guys?" Yuuki asked, eager to be let in on the apparent secret as Trunks jumped up and down excitedly.

"We're going for a little ride," Bulma explained, pulling a remote out of her pocket before pressing a few buttons as a small ship came flying over. "All aboard!"

Once everyone had climbed inside the ship took off, flying over a few patches of forest before landing in a tiny clearing.

"Where are we?" Yuuki mumbled, not recognizing the surrounding landscape at all... Eventually looking up at Tapion in confusion as the man only shrugged.

Everyone stepped out of the ship, following Bulma and Trunks as they made their way down a narrow path. Yuuki felt Tapion grab her hand, both of them walking behind everyone else as they reached yet another clearing.

And finally, Yuuki saw it.

It was like no time had passed at all as she stood there, staring at the temple she had once called home. Suddenly the woman remembered Bulma's promise, all of it seeming so far away as she recalled how the scientist had vowed to rebuild her house after helping Tapion, Goku and the others defeat Hirudegarn.

"I did some research..." Bulma spoke up, eyeing Yuuki closely as she watched her looking around, taking in everything she'd done to make the woman's home just as it was before that fateful day. "There were some public records of your family's temple, so I used those to replicate _this_... I hope you like it Yuuki. We've loved having you and Tapion staying with us," The blue haired woman went on, trying not to get emotional. "But I think you two are going to need your own place now..."

"And guess what? Gohan and I are right next door!" Videl piped up, sending the other couple a happy smile as Yuuki blinked back at her. "Well, it's a few miles away, but we can visit all the time!"

Gohan grinned, putting an arm around the dark haired woman as he glanced around at the temple and surrounding ponds and trees, amazed at what his father's friend was capable of creating.

"Well, what do you think?" Bulma urged, everyone waiting for Yuuki to say something...

"It's... It's..."

Yuuki let go of Tapion's hand for a moment before yanking her teal haired friend into a tight embrace, trying her best to control her emotions while also fighting back tears. "It's perfect. I can't believe you did this Bulma..." Yuuki sniffed, getting choked up as a few tears escaped before rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Yuuki..." Bulma hugged said woman back, genuinely happy to have made such a great friend. "I'm happy to do it!" She went on, wiping her eyes before letting go and shooing her towards Tapion. "Ah, I forgot! I've got to make those reservations! Sorry guys, we've gotta go..."

Trunks whined for a moment before his mother explained that it was dinner time as well, making everyone laugh before they all said their goodbyes. Gohan and Videl took off in the direction of their home, just a short flight away from where Yuuki and Tapion now lived.

Now that everyone was gone Yuuki finally had a moment to take it all in, both fighters walking up the path and stopping just before the door as they looked around at their new home.

Yuuki felt her lover hug her from behind as she smiled, relaxing against him as his hand came to rest on the tiny bump under her shirt.

"Welcome home."

...

A few days later...

...

Gohan and Videl were over visiting, the boys all making themselves busy playing a game as the two women sat under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree.

"Have you thought about any names?" Videl asked, taking a sip of her tea as she wondered when Gohan and her might be thinking about that very same thing...

"Hmm, we haven't talked about it yet..." Yuuki answered, stretching a bit before taking a sip of her own drink. "I guess it depends on whether it's a boy or a girl..."

Videl nodded, the two of them continuing to chat about a few more random things before Yuuki smirked, getting an idea.

"So... You think you'll have a little Gohan running around any time soon?"

"Wha- Yuuki!" Videl stuttered, blushing seventeen shades of crimson as her friend giggled.

"Oh come on, not like you haven't _thought_ about it..." Yuuki went on, continuing to laugh as the other woman waved her hands in front of her face.

"What are you two talking about?" Gohan said suddenly, making them both jump before looking over and seeing Tapion, Gohan and the two younger Saiyans approaching.

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Videl stuttered, getting to her feet quickly before dusting herself off. "Come on Gohan, we've got to get these two home anyway..." She finished, fighting the blush on her face while Yuuki smiled innocently.

"Nooooooo..." The two half Saiyans whined in unison, making everyone chuckle as Tapion spoke up.

"It is getting late..." He stated, noticing that the edge of the sky was beginning to reflect a golden light as he offered his hand before pulling Yuuki to her feet.

She smiled up at Tapion, both of them looking at each other lovingly before Goten and Trunks started holding their stomachs and making gagging noises. Everyone had a good laugh at the boys antics before they all went their separate ways, Yuuki and Tapion walking inside their own house as the pregnant woman sighed. The stew she had made earlier filled the house with a delicious aroma as she took it all in, quickly sitting down on a large chair in the living room before getting comfortable.

"Whatever you made smells amazing." Tapion commented, raising his brows before throwing a couple logs in the fireplace.

"Videl gave me the recipe." Yuuki said with a grin, yawning a bit as she snuggled into the chair. "She said that whenever she makes it, Gohan ends up eating the whole thing." She finished, making Tapion laugh as she shook her head, realizing how often that woman must have to cook.

Once the fire was lit, Tapion grabbed both himself and Yuuki a bowl of the very fragrant stew, the two of them eating together while chatting about their day.

"So, Videl asked me if we had thought of any names yet..." Yuuki said putting her dinner down breifly while thinking. "Any ideas?"

The red haired man stopped eating, thinking for a minute as he hadn't really given the subject much thought either. He had never thought he'd be in this situation, already having to get used to the fact that he was soon going to be a father...

"Well, um... Didn't you say that you had a brother?" Yuuki said suddenly, the fire in front of them both crackling as silence filled the air. "If it's a boy... Maybe we can name the baby after him."

Tapion sent his partner a surprised grin, picking up their dishes before moving to sit beside her.

"That would make me very happy..." He admitted, putting an arm around Yuuki before sighing and leaning back into the chair, his other hand coming to rest on her growing baby. "It would be a great way to honor his memory..."

"Minotia... I like that name." She said happily, leaning against him while smiling. "Now we just need to figure out another name in case it's a girl..." Yuuki realized, giggling before another yawn escaped her mouth.

Tapion stretched, pulling the small woman closer before standing up with her in his arms as he made his way towards their now shared bedroom...

As they both got comfortable under the covers, Yuuki blinked her eyes slowly, nearly falling asleep as she felt the bed shift, a toned chest eventually pressing against her back... Her lover's arms wrapped themselves around her smaller body perfectly as she felt Tapion's breath on her neck, his hand beginning to massage her sides gently.

"Mmm... Tapion..." Yuuki sighed, relaxing into his touches as she felt herself heating up, the tension between the two finally coming to a breaking point as she turned around, coming face to face with him before smirking. "I'm not _that_ tired..." She whispered, her heart beating faster as she felt the handsome fighter pull her face towards him...

"I was hoping you'd say that..."

...

**A/N: A very fluffy chapter... Just kind of exploring what little moments with all these characters would be like... It's very fun writing them so hopefully you're all enjoying reading them!**


	14. Bulma's Birthday Party

4 months later...

...

Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp for Bulma's big party, Yuuki and Tapion sitting together at a table with Gohan and Videl, along with 18 and Krillin as they watched the younger children playing. Yuuki had finally gotten to meet the rest of the Z Fighters she'd heard so much about... All of them extremely kind and welcoming as everyone mingled.

Yuuki smiled while glancing over at the handsome man sitting next to her, enjoying seeing him looking so at ease in his new clothing. Tired of the fighter only having one outfit, she'd decided to buy him a few different things explaining that it wasn't always necessary to wear armor.

For the party Yuuki had picked out a loose summer dress, throwing a light tan sweater over top of it in case she got cold. Tapion had dressed casually as well, wearing his new red shirt along with a new pair of dark colored pants that Yuuki had to admit, made him look very nice. Said woman noticed his sword leaning against the table next to him as she smirked, knowing her hero would never be without it as it was practically a part of him...

"Wow, so not too much longer now huh?" Krillin commented, interrupting her thoughts while eyeing Yuuki's large belly. "I remember the last time 18 looked like that... Then, a few days later, Maron was here."

"You must be so excited!" Videl squeaked, watching happily as her teal haired friend placed a hand on the large bump.

"I'm a little nervous honestly..." Yuuki admitted, trying her best to fake a smile as she suddenly felt Tapion's hand on her own.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I'll make sure of it." He promised, scooting her chair right next to his as Videl giggled. He had to admit, he was a little anxious himself about everything, but knew everything would run it's course naturally.

"You know Bulma has some of the best doctors and scientists in the world on her staff..." Gohan spoke up, taking another sip of his drink while thinking about it. "It's definitely the best place you could be right now!"

"Heh, you're right..." Yuuki said, smiling at Tapion and all of her friends while vowing to stop worrying and just enjoy the party. " _So_... Anyone else want to get in on the bet?" She challenged, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face while pulling a large wad of cash out of her pocket before slamming it on the table.

"Boy... Or girl?"

Nearly everyone dashed over, yanking out whatever money they had before making their own guesses...

"I hope it's a boy!" Trunks said, jumping around with his toy sword as he fought with an imaginary enemy. "Then they'll be cool like Tapion!" He finished, smiling as Goten jumped up and down.

"Oooh! A boy! A boy!" Goten chanted, before tackling Trunks, both of them rolling away as they continued their play fight.

"Well, I hope you have a girl..." ChiChi confessed, getting Yuuki's attention as she walked over. "We need more of a feminine touch around here!"

Everyone chatted about the pros and cons of boy versus girl as Yuuki and Tapion laughed, getting caught up in all the excitement...

"Double or nothing if you can guess eye and hair color!" Yuuki shouted, throwing up two fingers enthusiastically as everyone burst out laughing. 

They party continued on like that for a while, everyone having fun and enjoying each other's company before Vegeta appeared suddenly. Yuuki saw him approaching, noticing that he was in his full combat attire instead of his casual dress clothes, an anxious frown plastered across his face as he scanned the surrounding area.

 _I wonder what's up with him..._ She thought curiously, watching the Saiyan walk around the party as if looking for someone.

Bulma saw him go, grabbing her glass of wine before trotting off after him, wondering herself what her husband was up to...

A few minutes later the blue haired woman reemerged with two new guests in tow. Vegeta was walking behind them as well, seeming a bit reluctant as Yuuki took in the appearance of these strangers.

"Hey look guys! Vegeta actually has friends!" Bulma shouted, getting everyone's attention as she led the two newcomers towards the party. 

Introductions were made and the festivities continued with Beerus and Whis now joining in on the fun. It wasn't too long before the tall, white haired man named Whis made his way towards where Yuuki and Tapion were sitting, looking at the pregnant woman in fascination before speaking up.

"Ohoho! Looks like there's a baby on the way~" Whis sang excitedly, making Yuuki laugh as he blinked curiously. "Tell me, would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked simply, seeming to somehow have the answer already as she looked at him in shock.

"What? How can you tell?" Tapion asked suspiciously, throwing a protective arm around his partner as Whis explained.

"I can sense their energy..." He said, looking back and forth between both fighters before grinning. "Very interesting indeed..."

"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Yuuki said quickly, waving her hands to interrupt him as Whis and Tapion laughed. 

The party continued on as Beerus impressed everyone with his surprisingly good break dancing skills, everyone continuing to enjoy themselves as Yuuki noticed that Vegeta still seemed on edge...

"Hey Tapion..." Yuuki whispered, getting her lover's attention as he leaned closer. "Have you noticed Vegeta seems really nervous around these two?"

"I've been wondering myself..." He admitted, watching both strangers closely as there didn't seem to be any problems.

"They seem alright to me." Yuuki commented, Tapion nodding in agreement as they both watched Bulma walk up to the stage before grabbing the microphone and announcing the beginning of the big bingo tournament...

"Yes, that's right!" Bulma went on, gesturing to the table behind her before pulling the white cover off dramatically. "The top prizes include a fully furnished castle, a private jet and one million zeni!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of such amazing prizes as all the guests took their seats, preparing to play the game before a small scuffle began to break out.

"I never wanted it to come to this!" A small girl shouted, getting everyone's attention as Yuuki looked towards where Trunks and his younger friends were standing. The dark haired girl had a gun pointed to the boy's head as she gasped, watching as a puppy like creature pointed a sword towards his neck as well.

"Listen up folks!" The little blue goblin standing in front of them yelled, "If you don't want us to smash this kid into applesauce, then you better hand over that one million zeni!"

All the fighters surrounding them seemed unfazed, both Beerus and Whis watching the situation curiously as the kidnappers continued.

"U-uh... A hundred thousand would also work!" The blue child in charge stammered, making Yuuki raise a brow while wondering what kind of game they were playing...

Piccolo crossed his arms, huffing in irritation as Krillin, Yamcha and the others started to chuckle.

"What are you jerks laughing at?! I'll kill him, I mean it!" The dark haired girl threatened, yanking Trunks closer as she pressed the gun against his temple.

"That deluded child is threatening to kill another child and yet everyone at this party simply laughs?" Beerus questioned, frowning as Vegeta dashed over.

"NO! I... I heard she's my son's girlfriend..." The Saiyan explained before laughing nervously. "They're just goofing around... You know how young love can be, hah hah..."

"Um, I've heard of kids teasing each other when they have crushes..." Yuuki stated, continuing to watch the situation unfold while noticing the annoyed look on the purple cat alien's face. "But this is a little intense..."

"WE'RE NOT GOOFING AROUND HERE! WHERE'S THE MONEY?!" The theif in charge shouted, making Trunks frown before speaking.

"Uh, Mai... I wanna break up now..."

"Can it hostage!"

"Forget the bingo tournament! This is way more entertaining!" Gohan said enthusiastically while jumping up from his seat. "I wanna play your hostage game too you guys! Yeah!" He finished, launching himself forward as he magically transformed into the Great Saiya Man.

"Why did he have that on underneath his clothes?" Yuuki wondered out loud, the whole situation going a bit off the rails as she could only sit and watch...

"Those who would commit evil, beware! The all powerful Great Saiya Man is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend!" Gohan shouted, striking a few dramatic poses as Videl placed a hand over her face.

"This sure is interesting..." Yuuki smirked, elbowing Videl playfully before she swatted her hand away, making Tapion chuckle as they all continued to watch.

"Yeah, get her Gohan!" Krillin cheered, everyone else whistling and getting in on the action as Beerus and Whis observed curiously.

"How strange this is... Could that oddly dressed man be the Super Saiyan God?" Beerus said to himself, making Yuuki wonder what he meant as Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh no he's just playing too! Kakarot's son Gohan is pretending to be a super hero..." The Saiyan prince stammered, watching as the God of Destruction's brow twitched in irritation.

"If you're going to shoot someone young lady, shoot me!" Gohan went on confidently, imitating his best super hero voice as he walked up to the kidnappers.

"I... I'm not gonna shoot _you_!" Mai hissed, backing up a step as her friend agreed.

"Back off man..."

"No seriously, shoot me..." Gohan explained, crouching down to their level for a moment. "Let's kick things up a notch, yeah? Make it more dramatic for the rest of the party!" He added, making all the children except Trunks visibly tense. "Oh and don't just fire once, panic and empty the whole clip into me, kay?" Finishing with a nod he stood back up, the girl holding the gun looking at him like he was insane. "Sound like a plan?"

"Y-You're crazy!"

"I've fought next to Gohan in tons of battles..." Trunks piped up, glancing towards Mai as she still looked unsure. "He's fast enough to dodge almost anything..."

Gohan smirked, dashing back a few feet before shouting. "Alright then villains! You may fire when ready!"

"Fine! You asked for it!" Mai shouted, pointing the gun right at Gohan as she fired every shot in her clip, everyone gasping and watching in amazement as Gohan deflected them all easily with only his finger.

"Hahaha! I told you villains to beware..." Gohan laughed, a nervous echo bubbling up in his voice. "For you're no match for the power of The Great Saiya Man!" He finished, walking up to the children quickly before leaning down again.

"You guys all this time I thought that was just a pellet gun, but those were real bullets ya fired at me!" Gohan hissed, his eyebrow twitching angrily as he yanked said gun out of the little girl's hand. "Little kids should never be playing with something so dangerous... If it hadn't been me up there, you would have shot someone-"

"Ah..." Yuuki hissed, a sudden stinging sensation making her wince. She grabbed her arm gently while hissing, everyone looking her way. "I... I think I'm hit..."

"Yuuki!" Tapion shouted, jumping up from his seat and appearing at her side in an instant, quicklu placing a hand over the wound and applying pressure. "Just relax, we'll get some help!" He added quickly, cursing inwardly as the woman winced in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Gohan said worriedly, both him and Videl running over as they noticed the blood starting to leak through the sleeve of Yuuki's sweater.

"GOHAN!" Chichi shouted, glaring at her son angrily. "Your stupid super hero game nearly got someone killed! Quick, someone get a doctor!"

"I'm so so sorry!" Gohan pleaded, placing his hands above his head in an apologetic gesture as Tapion glanced towards the other buildings, about to pick his partner up and take her to the medical wing before a voice stopped him.

"Don't worry, I can heal her no problem." Dende spoke up, walking over before kneeling down next to Yuuki as Tapion nodded appreciatively. 

The red haired man held Yuuki's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze as the small Namekian placed his hands over the injury. A faint blue light began to appear, making the would close up slowly as everyone watched with wide eyes.

Yuuki blinked a few times while realizing the pain was now gone, her arm looking just as it had before as she gasped in surprise.

"You healed it! It's like it never even happened... Thanks Dende." She said gratefully as Tapion pulled her to her feet, both of them thanking the guardian of the Earth again as he smiled.

"Gohan! I don't want you drinking any more punch today, you hear me?!" Chichi ordered, glaring at her son angrily as Yuuki couldn't help but feel a little bad for the man.

"Yes ma'am..." He replied, sounding truly remorseful as he looked towards where the rest of his friends were standing. "Thank you Dende- I mean Guardian! I owe you big time... And I'm so sorry Yuuki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." Said woman smiled, leaning on Tapion while tilting her head to the side. "Just maybe next time warn me first?"

"This is a dream, right? Or a nightmare...?" Pilaf said bluntly, not able to believe what he had just witnessed as his comrade spoke up. 

"That's what we thought the last time... It's all real. The world's just crazy sir."

...

**A/N: This chapter started to get a little long, so I broke it into two parts... Read on for the next bit and please comment/share/follow! :D**


	15. Bulma's Birthday Party (Part 2)

Despite all the previous drama, the party resumed, everything going as planned as the day started to wind down.

Yuuki was sitting with 18 again, the two women playing a game with her daughter Maron as Krillin told Tapion a few things he had learned from being a new dad. All of a sudden an explosion rocked the area, everyone looking towards the huge dust cloud as Yuuki saw Beerus and Buu glaring at each other...

"Now you've made me MAD!" The God of Destruction shouted, raising a hand in the air as Buu charged towards him. Beerus knocked him back easily, sending the Majin flying into the pond nearby as Bulma gasped.

"A fight?!"

Buu growled, floating out of the water before flying back towards Beerus.

"YOU NOT DO THAT TO BUU!" He roared in his comically cute voice, throwing a couple punches and kicks that were easily deflected by his opponent. 

"Lord Beerus, no! Please stop!" Vegeta shouted, trying to convince the man but already knowing it was too late.

"Come on let's get 'em boys!" Master Roshi chimed in, throwing his fists in the air as he got everyone else all fired up.

Piccolo, Tapion, Tien and Krillin all dashed forward as the blonde woman next to Yuuki handed her Maron, giving the other woman a trusting look before following her husband into battle.

Even with all of them facing off against the same enemy, no one could even touch the God of Destruction as he effortlessly avoided attack after attack.

Yuuki watched in horror as Beerus took out each of them one by one, sending Piccolo and 18 sailing into the ground as he set his sights on Tapion. The hero raised his sword, slashing the air in front of him multiple times as waves of ki flew towards the deity. Beerus teleported out of the way each time, finally appearing right in front of the man before catching his blade between his fingers, yawning boredly while simultaneously dodging a punch from Tien. Faster than she could follow he knocked both Tien and Tapion down as well, Krillin crashing into the dirt seconds later as Yuuki hugged the miniature version of 18 close.

"His strength... It's incredible..." Tapion hissed, pushing himself into a sitting position as he watched the God stare down Buu and Vegeta.

Gohan appeared near him suddenly, pulling the red haired man to his feet as he glanced towards where Yuuki and Videl were now standing.

"I'll hold him off... Get them out of here..." He urged, watching in satisfaction as Tapion nodded, flying towards the three of them. The fighter scooped them up quickly before making a little distance between themselves and the battle...

"Gohan!" Videl shouted, watching with wide eyes as it seemed Beerus was merely toying around with Buu. 

"Th-that power..." Yuuki stammered, holding on to Maron tightly as Tapion landed a short distance away, setting everyone down before ChiChi and 18 dashed over.

"Mama!" Maron cried, jumping into her mother's arms before wrapping her little arms around her happily.

Tapion pulled Yuuki close, standing behind her while pulling the woman against him, placing a protective hand across her belly as they all watched the fight unfold...

"HAAAA!" Gohan shouted, powering up and charging forward as a silver aura surrounded him. 

"This is what happens when mortals don't share their pudding!" Beerus growled, holding Buu up by the top of his head as he prepared to blast him away.

"That's ENOUGH!"

Gohan appeared behind the God suddenly, grabbing his arms as he attempted to break the other fighter free. Before he could blink however, he was thrown forward, the cat like deity smashing both his opponents heads together roughly before kicking the Saiyan man in the stomach.

Another fast kick launched Buu a good ways away as Gohan fell to the ground, not even being able to last 5 seconds against the mighty God of Destruction.

"Rrr... No point in holding back now..." Vegeta hissed, transforming into a super saiyan before blasting towards Beerus. "This way if you want to fight!" Vegeta challenged, pointing towards a clearing in the distance.

Beerus grinned, both fighters taking off as everyone watched them go. The sound of both men clashing in the distance made Yuuki cover her ears as she hoped Vegeta was alright. Videl rushed over to check on Gohan as everyone noticed Beerus clearly had the upper hand, almost seeming to toy with the Saiyan prince before knocking him around. Another punch sent the man crashing into the dirt, the impact making a large crater.

"Vegeta didn't even last a minute up there..." Tapion mumbled, completely shocked as he noticed Goten and Trunks nodding at each other.

"Fuuuuusioooon... HA!" They both shouted in unison, transforming into Gotenks before blasting towards the fight.

"Yo cat man, let's do this!" The two boy's voices echoed as Gotenks pointed an accusing finger towards the being in front of them. "An uninvited guest with manners so bad he starts a fight over a pudding cup deserves to get Gotenks' fist crammed down his throat!"

"How sad..." Beerus sighed, feeling himself getting annoyed as he tried to explain. "You Earthlings have no idea how lucky you are to know the delight of pudding but for me it's a taste always just beyond my grasp! At least for the last five minutes!" He shouted, getting worked up as Gotenks watched in confusion.

"Tch, I thought you'd never shut up!" The boy shouted, charging forward as Vegeta groaned from where he was laying. The God smirked, catching the boy's incoming fist easily before pulling him across his knee and spanking him harshly. 

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Ow..." Gotenks howled, tears forming in his eyes as Beerus held him up for a moment before dropping their fused form towards the Earth as they cried. "Just take the pudding!"

Yuuki just stood there in shock, all of her friends getting taken down so effortlessly while she could only watch, her anxiety levels beginning to rise as she wondered how they were going to stop this...

"I'll take some pride in the fact that it took Beerus The Destroyer to kill me." Vegeta huffed, holding his injured arm as Yuuki gasped.

"That's a fine way to rationalize your death..." Beerus replied calmly, raising his hand while preparing to launch a final attack. "You shall die with your honor intact."

Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes as she tried to take a step forward, feeling Tapion hold her back. No one was able to stop what was happening as a certain blue haired scientist dashed towards the fighters...

"Bulma! No!" Yuuki shouted, trying to convince her friend to return with no luck, watching in horror as she marched up to where Beerus and her husband were now standing.

The woman got right in the God's face, frowning up at him before yelling. "Alright, that's enough fooling around! I don't care for how many years you and my husband have known each other... Your selfish pudding cup fight has ruined my 38th birthday party!"

"Oh, so _that's_ how old she is..." Krillin commented, raising his eyebrows as everyone else seemed impressed.

Bulma growled, pulling her hand back before slapping the God of Destruction right across the face as Vegeta's blood ran cold, seeing the instantaneous look of anger that appeared in Beerus' eyes.

An instant later a loud crack was heard as the God smacked her back, sending the poor woman crashing into the dirt as Vegeta gasped.

"H-How dare you..." He growled, feeling the rage inside him boiling over while looking at his wife's unconscious form. "That... That's MY BULMA!" Vegeta shouted, transforming instantly as a huge wave of power exploded all around him. 

"YOU BASTARD!" The Saiyan roared, launching himself forward and instantly catching Beerus off guard. 

Vegeta managed to land a good punch to the purple cat's face, knocking him back a bit before following up with a kick that sent his jaw flying upwards. 

The Saiyan prince continued his momentum, shouting in anger before spinning around and kicking the alien in the stomach, sending him skidding across the ground.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta howled, blasting a purple ray of ki towards Beerus as the God of Destruction decided enough was enough. The God flicked the intense beam to the side, deflecting the attack towards the mountains in the distance as a massive explosion rocked the area. 

"Hmpf... This seems to only prove you're not the Super Saiyan God either." Beerus confirmed, shaking his head before sighing. Before Vegeta could do anything more, Beerus reached out, flicking the Saiyan on the forehead and knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Vegeta!"

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma shouted, running towards the spot where he hit the ground as she tried to help him up.

"Whis, COME ON!" Beerus ordered, getting rather irritated with his absentminded assistant as he watched the man below stuff his face with sushi.

The white haired man teleported instantly, appearing beside the God before speaking again. "Yes Lord Beerus? Was there something you wanted?"

"I must admit, you were right about the Saiyan God prophecy..." Beerus growled, crossing his arms before continuing. "This whole endeavor has been nothing more than the two of us chasing an echo of a myth... But I shall destroy this planet before I return home!" He shouted, throwing somewhat of a temper tantrum as Whis only chuckled.

"As you wish... But first, I'm going to finish eating, kay?" Whis said simply, floating back down towards the food stand he had previous been sitting at. 

"Rrr..."

Tapion picked Yuuki up, jumping towards where everyone else had now gathered as the God of Destruction lowered himself to the ground before sighing.

Yuuki looked around, placing two hands over her stomach while taking in the defeated faces of her friends. Gohan was kneeling down, glaring at the ground as Videl stood behind him, the two women making eye contact for a brief moment before Beerus spoke.

"Look, I like your planet. Or rather I've enjoyed myself enough to not despise it entirely..." The God stated, placing a clawed hand under his chin while thinking. "Hmm... I'll give you one last chance to save yourselves!"

Yuuki gasped along with everyone else as Beerus scanned the crowd carefully, his gaze stopping right on her before he spoke again. "I nominate you!"

Everyone looked Yuuki's way, making the woman panic as she waved her hands in front of herself. "M-Me...?"

"That's right." Beerus chuckled, enjoying her shocked expression as he explained. "I saw you playing a game earlier, with the children?"

"Paper rock scissors?" Yuuki questioned, wondering what that had to do with anything as Tapion growled.

"Must be a universal game..." Krillin blinked, the tension in the air rising as Beerus smirked.

"A game to decide the fate of a planet?" The man next to Yuuki grumbled, pulling her a bit closer as she looked up at him. "I guess we have no choice..."

The teal haired woman sighed, trying her best to smile at him reassuringly before the God of Destruction coughed in annoyance.

"Come a little closer, won't you?" Beerus laughed, sounding excited as he explained the rules. "If you win, I'll leave your Earth intact. But of course if I win, I'll turn your Earth to dust."

"You're kidding, right?!" Yuuki said in shock, feeling her heart beating a bit faster as she panicked. "How about best two out of three?"

"Are you ready yet?!" Beerus growled, becoming impatient as the woman across from him put on a serious expression before nodding.

The two fighters walked a bit closer, stopping a few feet away from each other as Yuuki looked up at the large cat like alien. She took a deep breath, one hand on her belly and the other making a fist in front of her as everything became completely silent...

Tapion was only a few steps away, watching carefully as everyone else waited for the fate of the Earth to be decided...

"On three... One... Two....... THREE!"

Yuuki shut her eyes, throwing her hand out and making a fist as she heard everyone gasp. Her teal eyes flew open, taking in the sign Beerus was making while processing the information in slow motion.

 _Scissors... He threw scissors..._ Yuuki blinked, a joyous feeling rising up inside of her as she laughed. "WE WON!"

Tapion scooped the woman up into a hug as everyone rushed over, leaving the dumbfounded God of Destruction standing there in disbelief. 

"Wh-What?! HOW COULD I LOSE?!" He growled, stopping his foot on the ground as the slightest impact made a decent sized crater.

"Now, now... Don't be a sore loser Lord Beerus." Whis teased, knowing it was very healthy for the usually confident God to get a taste of humility and defeat every once in a while. It builds character.

"So... You'll keep your promise?" Yuuki asked, getting both of their attention as she watched the God fold his arms across his chest. 

"Tch, of course! I'm a man of my word!" Beerus hissed, making Whis chuckle under his breath before he suddenly picked up on a very large power. A few others seemed to notice it too, everyone stopping to look around as the sky suddenly began to grow dark.

"What's happening now?! A storm?" Bulma said worriedly, seriously reconsidering ever having a party again if this was what she was going to have to deal with. 

"Hmm... That's no storm." Whis said, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards the sky.

A flash of lightening struck the ground abruptly, making everyone jump back as a wicked laughter could be heard as the dust began to clear.

"I... I did it..." The evil looking man said excitedly, another cackling laugh leaving his mouth. "I'm finally free!"

"Demigra...?" Beerus said in disbelief, under the impression that the man below them had been locked away in the demon realm.

"Very troubling..." Whis added, the two of them observing the situation as the red haired man stepped forward. 

"Hello everyone... Sorry to crash your party..." Demigra's smooth voice chuckled, everyone watching in confusion as he pulled a small sack out from behind him. "But I needed to make a little pit stop on this worthless rock..."

"To make my wish!" He finished, dumping the orange orbs on the ground unceremoniously as Yuuki gasped. "ETERNAL SHENRON! BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH!"

...

**A/N: Holy flip guys... I... I can't stop writing. I've been rewatching Battle of the Gods and laughing my ass off while thinking of these chapters. There are so many amazing, hilarious moments in that movie... Just, pure gold. But anyway, this story will most likely come to an end soon. Afterwards I will be focusing on my book of DBZ oneshots and perhaps another Nazi Zombies story? Who knows where the wind will take me... Until then, reviews/comments/follows make me so so thrilled! Thank you all for your time! :]**


	16. Wish Time

"ETERNAL SHENRON! BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH!" Demigra shouted, raising his hands into the air as the sky suddenly turned black. The dragon balls began to glow brightly for a moment before shooting up into the air as a huge lightning bolt struck the ground, ultimately revealing the giant wish granting dragon. 

"State your wish." Shenron's deep voice echoed, everyone watching with wide eyes...

Demigra smirked, staring up the large deity floating before him. "Mighty Shenron! Make me, Demon GOD Demigra, IMMORTAL! Hahahaha!" The red haired demon cackled, making Yuuki gasp as Shenron nodded his large head.

"Your wish has been granted." 

In another flash of light he was gone, the sky beginning to lighten suddenly in contrast to the dark situation at hand. All seven dragon balls turned to stone, each one sailing off towards a different corner of the Earth as Beerus and Whis blinked in surprise.

"Fascinating..."

"NOW!" Demigra shouted, getting their attention once more as he glanced towards where all the Z Fighters were still gathered. "Who wants the be the first to witness my awesome power?!"

"How about me?" A familiar voice suggested, making everyone look towards the sound as Goku walked up casually.

"Goku!" Everyone shouted, adding individual hellos and greetings as the fighter passed by friends and family. 

"Hmm... Perhaps we might get to see the Super Saiyan God after all..." Beerus mumbled, placing a hand under his chin as he knew the fighter had reached incredible heights of ascension before when placed in dire circumstances. 

"So you were the one that stole the dragon balls..." Goku said, frowning at Demigra while remembering how Yuuki and Trunks had gotten hurt during the ordeal. "Whatever you're planning, I'm not going to let you get away with it!"

"Ah, of course..." Demigra laughed, excited to make a little game out of his inevitable world domination. "You and I will have _our_ battle Goku... But we don't want to leave everyone else out..." He added, snapping his fingers together as a few dark portals began to pop up around him. 

"This is a party... So I invited some guests!" The demon god laughed, throwing his head back in amusement as a few shadowy figures beginning to emerge from the portals.

"Ah!" Yuuki gasped, a sharp pain in the woman's stomach making her wince as Bulma and Videl rushed to her side.

"Yuuki, I think you're going into labor!" Bulma said hurriedly, looking around before glancing back towards the medical building. 

"This... This can't be happening right now..." Yuuki mumbled, another stronger cramp making her hiss as Tapion was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed his partners shoulders, making her look right at him for a split second as everything around them both seemed to grow quiet. The shouting of their friends in the distance, Bulma and Videl arguing, all of it seemed to freeze as Yuuki looked at Tapion's serious expression...

"Everything is going to be fine Yuuki, I promise." He stated, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. One of his hands brushed over her stomach affectionately before time seemed to start up again, the deafening noise of an explosion making Yuuki jump.

"Tapion-"

"We'll finish this quick, don't worry." He added, smiling at her once more before glancing at Videl.

"Come on Yuuki!" The dark haired woman said, appearing next to said woman before picking her up with ease. 

_For such a tiny woman, she sure is strong too..._ Yuuki thought, unable to do or say much before the both of them were floating towards Capsule Corp's medical wing. Yuuki glanced over her shoulder, watching her lover dash towards the battle while hoping everything would be alright...

Tapion readied his sword, standing near Gohan and the others as multiple shadowy figures begin to take form. 

"Inhabitants of the under world! Take your revenge on those who put you there!" Demigra shouted, laughing once more as the demons began to attack anyone in sight.

"Oh dear... What now Lord Beerus?" Whis asked as the God of Destruction growled, crossing his arms as he hated watching anyone else but himself do _his_ job. 

"This fool thinks he can steal my thunder..." Beerus commented angrily, knowing they were in quite a predicament now that the man had wish for immortality. "It's too bad we can't just send him back through the portal he came from."

"Well, we might be able to." Bulma spoke up, getting the God's attention as Whis seemed interested as well. "If I can amplify the electromagnetic energy contained inside that dark wormhole, I can theoretically overload it until it short circuits!" She finished proudly, knowing none of them probably understood what she was actually saying. 

Even Vegeta, who was used to hearing her blabber on about her scientific nonsense all the time was a bit lost for words as ChiChi finally spoke up.

"What do we need to do that?" She asked, watching nervously as her whole family took on the new wave of enemies appearing from the demon realm. 

"I'll have to get to my lab for a few things..." Bulma thought, smirking for a split second before realizing what she _really_ needed.

"Betcha wished you hadn't slapped me, now that you need my help, HUH?" Bulma said sarcastically, blinking a few times for dramatic effect as she looked towards the God of Destruction who was clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"Er, I... You caught me at a terrible moment..." Beerus stammered, irritated that the God of Destruction himself would be feeling embarrassed over how he had acted. 

"Is that your best attempt at an apology Lord Beerus?" Whis stated calmly, eyeing the other man as he growled. 

"Rrrr... Fine! I... I am sorry for that unpleasant interaction we had earlier." The God admitted, surprising everyone including Bulma. "It was not my intention whatsoever to ruin your party... But, that pudding! It looked so delicious and I never even got to try a BITE!"

"Jeez, I'll make you a whole swimming pool full of pudding next time if you promise to behave!" Bulma offered, making the God's eyes light up in delight as he imagined the amazing sight.

"A pool... Of pudding?! YES PLEASE!" 

"Deal! Just help us get this jerk out of here!" Bulma added, glaring at Demigra as Whis seemed to agree.

"It would be in our best interest to stop him now before he gets too carried away..." The white haired man suggested, the slightest crease appearing on his brow as he looked towards where said man and Goku were facing off. 

...

Back inside Capsule Corp...

...

"Just breath Yuuki..." Videl urged, trying to remain as calm as possible as she held her friend's hand. It really wasn't easy seeing her normally cheery face twisted in pain. "The doctor should be here soon..." She said, not sure if that was an accurate statement or not as the two of them had barely passed anyone on their way in here.

The only nurse Videl did see had promised to return with a doctor ten minutes ago... Those ten minutes seeming extremely long and agonizing while listening to the other woman suffer... Videl knew she had to do something, unable to just sit by and watch any longer as she jumped to her feet.

"Rrr... I'll be _right_ back Yuuki, I promise!" Videl said before dashing towards the door. "I'm going to find some help!"

"V-Videl!" Yuuki shouted, cursing under her breath while holding her stomach, the baby inside clearly done waiting as she prayed she wouldn't have to do this alone. Yuuki gasped, feeling herself getting weaker as she powered down, noticing her hair had changed back to it's normal golden color before another intense wave of pain made her cry out.

She gripped the sheets on the bed desperately, trying to control her breathing and keep herself calm as she counted each second Videl was gone. 

_It's okay... It... It's going to be okay..._ Yuuki told yourself, imagining all the good times ahead with herself, Tapion and their baby. _Heh, it's just your time to be born... It's okay..._

Suddenly the door burst open, making her jump as Videl rushed into the room followed by 18, Maron, Krillin and Dr. Briefs.

"I'm sorry that took so long!" Videl huffed, skidding to a stop beside the bed as she caught her breath. "Almost everyone on staff was evacuated when Beerus started causing trouble..." She explained, shaking her head quickly before getting back on topic. "But thank goodness you're here Dr. Briefs!" The dark haired woman said in a rush, letting out a sigh of relief as the older man approached. 

"Quite right." He added, flicking his outed cigarette into a nearby bin before washing his hands. "That baby won't deliver itself!"

Yuuki sucked in a deep breath as another wave of pain washed over her, the woman's contractions coming much quicker as she glanced towards Krillin and 18.

"What's happening out there?" Yuuki asked, wondering why Tapion was still fighting instead of being here with her. She knew it was somewhat selfish to ask him to abandon their friends when the fate of the world was on the line but she needed him too...

"Well, it's not good..." Krillin sighed, scratching his head as he hated to burden the woman with any other worries at a time like this. "That Demigra guy summoned some pretty strong fighters and it's taking everything we've got to keep them from getting the upper hand..."

"Beerus and that weirdo Whis are trying to summon a Super Saiyan God," 18 added, having caught the end of their conversation before running inside to find safer place for Maron. "Seems we're one Saiyan short however..."

"One Saiyan short?" Videl repeated, her eyes going wide as she knew they might have a chance after all. "Yuuki... I'm sorry all of this is happening right now, but... I've got to go help them!" The fighter finished in a rush, giving Yuuki a quick hug before dashing out the door once more.

Yuuki didn't have time to dwell on what was happening outside this room any longer, the baby inside of her making it very apparent that they were ready to join this world...

18 seemed to sense the same thing as she quickly handed Maron to her husband, shooing the man and her daughter towards the door as herself and Dr. Briefs prepared to deliver this baby...


	17. Special Delivery & The Super Saiyan God

Yuuki screamed in pain, nearly losing consciousness again, barely aware of 18's voice even though she was right next to her...

18 held the other woman up by the shoulders as she tried to keep her calm, but finding that task rather difficult. "Isn't there something you can give her?!" She shouted, frowning while remembering all too well what a painful experience active labor could be.

"I'm a doctor, not an anesthesiologist!" Dr. Briefs mumbled, waving his hand dismissively while staring at the monitors Yuuki was hooked up to, paying them all a great deal of attention as he kept a close eye on her vitals.

It had been going on like this for some time now, each minute feeling like forever to Yuuki as she tried her best to breathe between contractions. It was getting harder and harder it seemed, each one becoming more unbearable than the last as she hoped she would get to see her baby soon. Yuuki groaned, gritting her teeth while falling back against the pillow in exhaustion. She shut her eyes, slipping in and out of consciousness as one of the machines starting making a high pitched beeping noise.

"We're going to have to induce labor." Dr. Briefs sighed, grabbing a small bottle and a fresh syringe from one of the nearby cabinets. "Her heart rate is dropping and it might affect the baby..." He explained, walking back towards the bed as 18 frowned. 

The blonde woman grabbed Yuuki's hand, sitting right next to her as she watched the woman regain some awareness, taking in a deep breath as Dr. Briefs explained what was going on.

"I'm going to give you a little shot to speed things up..." The lavender haired man said, applying the injection flawlessly as Yuuki nodded, thankful for whatever would help this uncomfortable situation...

"Not long from now, there will be a new baby in the world!" Dr. Briefs went on, smiling happily as Yuuki couldn't help but grin back.

...

Outside...

...

Everyone had their hands full dealing with Demigra's minions as Goku faced off against the Demon King himself, somehow managing to hold his own while the other man literally could not be beaten. 

"It's impossible..." Gohan cursed, catching his breath for a moment as he saw Tapion and the others starting to lose a bit of ground in the battle. With those dark portals continuing to spawn fresh enemies, everyone was becoming exhausted as the fight could go on forever.

The sound of metal cutting through armor was all that Tapion was concentrating on, each enemy he faced swiftly meeting their demise at the end of his blade. Another attacker jumped behind him, trying to take him by surprise as Tapion spun around, swinging his sword with incredible force as he sliced him in half. 

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke as Gohan growled, watching his friends doing their best. "How can we stand a chance when our attacks do nothing?!"

"Gohan!"

The Saiyan man spun around, his eyes going wide as he saw his wife dashing towards him. "Videl! What are you doing here?!"

The small woman jogged up to him, looking nervous for a moment before answering. "18 and Krillin told me about the Super Saiyan God... About how you were one Saiyan short of being able to summon them..."

"Y-yeah..." Gohan admitted, not sure why any of that mattered now since there definitely wasn't any other Saiyans around that they knew of. "I guess we'll just have to find another way-"

"There _is_ another Saiyan!" Videl blurted out, her cheeks getting a bit red as she struggled to find the right words.

"What are you talking about? Who's the other Saiyan?" Gohan asked in confusion, wondering who he could have forgotten about as he waited for his wife to explain.

"W-Well, he's not quite 'another'... And he's not strictly Saiyan like Goku or Vegeta..." Videl stammered, placing her hands together nervously before continuing. "But I know he has Saiyan blood to go with a righteous heart!"

"Videl...?" Gohan mumbled, not quite getting it at first, but quickly putting two and two together as he watched her place her hands over her stomach before smiling. "Really?!" He added excitedly, knowing they had been trying but didn't expect things to happen so soon...

Gohan shook his head, grabbing his wife and pulling her close before laughing. "Are we really having a baby?!"

"I wanted to surprise you, but now, maybe we have a chance..." Videl said quietly, a look of determination on her face as Gohan nodded.

"You're right! Come on!" He said happily, grabbing her hand before both fighters flew towards Beerus and Whis. If they could distract Demigra for a moment, maybe they would have a chance to summon the Super Saiyan God finally...

During all the chaos, Bulma and ChiChi were able to sneak away, making a mad dash to the lab and back as they returned with the machinery to set the trap for Demigra.

 _I hope Yuuki is doing alright..._ The blue haired woman thought, frowning as she knew they all had to stop this insanity before worrying about anything else. Bulma shook her head, concentrating on the task at hand as she set up her device near the largest dark portal, attaching a few wires and fuses at the last minute.

Tapion, Piccolo and Tien were holding off the majority of the smaller demons coming out of the portals, keeping any of them from getting too close as Beerus and Whis distracted Demigra.

"You've got some nerve challenging me Demigra." Beerus said, looking down on the other man disdainfully as he powered up an attack. "I think we both know how this will play out..."

"Indeed we do!" The Demon King challenged, firing his own ki blast as the two fighters continued to clash. "You'll be bowing down to _me_!" Demigra hissed, both men moving faster than the eye could follow as Whis glanced back to where Goku and the others were standing.

Now that Videl had let everyone else in on her little secret, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Videl and the baby all joined hands, focusing their energy as the wind began to pick up. Everyone's ki began to swirl together, forming a massive amount of energy as they all concentrated on pushing Goku to a level required to save them all.

Whis watched in fascination as the chosen Saiyan man began to rise up, a golden light surrounding him momentarily, making everyone shield their eyes as his transformation took place. When the light dissipated, everyone looked up in shock, seeing the newly transformed Goku looking quite different than usual.

Beerus, Demigra and even Tapion and the others stopped their battle to glance back, observing the new form of Goku in awe. 

_What an unimaginable power..._ Tapion thought in shock, smirking as he noticed some of the demons taking a few steps back out of the corner of his eye. _Hopefully this is just what we need..._ He thought with a frown, gripping his sword tightly as he was eager to finish this and go find Yuuki. He had promised the woman a quick end to this battle and it was becoming anything but a simple win...

"Do it now!" Vegeta shouted, nodding towards his wife as Demigra glanced towards the prince, wondering what he was jabbering on about.

Before he could react, Bulma flipped the switch on her machine, the electromagnetic energy stored inside mixing with the dark energy of the portal next to it as it began to short circuit. The blue haired woman took a step back, not sure of what would happen next as a pair of strong arms suddenly picked her up. Vegeta jumped back just in time, holding his woman close as a massive shock wave sent debris flying in every direction. When the dust cleared the dark portals were gone, the remaining demons looking around in a panic as Demigra growled. 

"Demigra!" Goku shouted, getting the man's attention as he knew he had to keep him busy until he could figure out how to end this. "Your fight is with me."

"Hmpf. Very well..." The red haired man chuckled, amused with the unyielding stupidity of the man in front of him. "If you're so eager to die... Then so be it!"

The two fighters seemed to vanished, colliding with each other in mid air while only appearing as flashes of light to the naked eye. Whis and Beerus observed the battle with great interest, thinking perhaps there were some fighters on this planet worth training after all...

"Now's our chance!" Tapion shouted, getting Gohan and Piccolo's attention as he stared down the last group of enemies that remained. "Let's finish this."

"Right! HAA!" Gohan yelled, powering up before blasting forward with Piccolo at his side. The two of them took on a group three demons while the remaining two looked towards Tapion.

The red haired hero stood at the ready, watching both demons dashing towards him while he sheathed his sword, figuring it might be a good time to try out his new attack...

Getting into a fighting stance, he began to power up, a bright green energy swirling around his outstretched hand.

The two demons running towards him skidded to a stop, their eyes going wide as they saw the giant ball of ki growing larger. Before they had a chance to run, Tapion threw the mass of energy, the blast colliding with the enemy directly as they were reduced to dust.

Tapion stood back up while catching his breath, looking around to make sure they hadn't missed any before glanced back towards Capsule Corp. Things here seemed to be under control now that the portals had been closed... And since Goku was keeping Demigra busy with his new form, he finally had a chance to slip away and check on his partner.

Just as he had that thought, a few demons who had escaped earlier decided to test their luck, making Tapion frown as he prepared to take them down quickly.

"Yo Tapion! We've got this!" Trunks shouted, glanced back towards his friend as Goten nodded. "Hey ugly! Bet you can't catch us!" The young boys teased, making faces at the confused citizens of the underworld as the distraction seemed to work.

"Ha ha!" Goten joined in, making Piccolo shake his head as he flew off after them just in case.

With that settled, Tapion flew towards the medical building, dashing through the doors quickly before glancing around some of the deserted rooms. He took a deep breath, concentrating for a moment as he tried to sense Yuuki's energy, finally picking up on it as he raced around a corner, only to be met with Krillin and his daughter.

"Krillin! Where's Yuuki?!" Tapion asked in a rush, looking around him anxiously as the bald man couldn't help but chuckle.

"Third door on the right." He answered, grabbing Maron's hand as they continued walking towards the vending machine. "Congratulations-"

The hero barely heard him, making it to said door in a few steps before stepping inside as he was met with the stares of Dr. Briefs and 18. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as he took in the whole picture... Yuuki was okay he noticed immediately, her chest rising and falling easily as she rested on the hospital bed. The next thing that caught his attention was the small bundle wrapped up in 18's arms. 

Tapion smiled, stepping closer before grabbing Yuuki's hand, his eyes never leaving the tiny infant that was snoozing happily along with their mother.

The blonde android smiled as warmly as she could, getting up from her seat before whispering quietly. "It's a girl." She stated, the forced interaction already making her uncomfortable as she handed the infant over gently.

Tapion looked down at the tiny baby in his arms, the tuft of orange red hair on the top of their head making him grin as he thought they already looked like a perfect combination of both of them. _I wonder what color it's eyes are..._ Tapion thought, mentally correcting himself as he realized it was a her. _Her eyes... I have a daughter..._ He corrected, shaking his head and fighting back a few uncharacteristic tears as he stared at the baby sleeping soundly in his arms. 

"She should wake up soon," Dr. Briefs stated, snapping Tapion out of his trance as he glanced back towards where Yuuki was resting. "Just keep an eye on her until she does." He added, shutting off a few of the monitors before walking towards the door. The red haired man nodded, sending 18 and Bulma's father a grateful look as they exited the room, leaving the newly made family alone together for the first time...

Tapion sighed, calming himself a bit before sneaking onto the bed next to Yuuki, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid waking her or the baby up. He was exhausted from the battle, which to his knowledge still wasn't over, but at this point he didn't care anymore. There wasn't anything that was going to make him leave Yuuki's side right now Tapion realized, smiling contentedly as he leaned closer, the baby in his arms resting between both her parents. The hero from another time shut his eyes briefly, the combined sound of their breathing putting him at ease while he imagined a life without the constant threat of danger, a life that he would make a reality for his family, no matter what...

Yuuki opened her eyes sleepily, the golden light from the setting sun creeping through the window gently as she noticed Tapion laying next to her. He was sleeping peacefully along with their new baby girl, the adorable scene bringing a few tears to the woman's eyes as she couldn't imagine a happier moment.

Yuuki smiled, happy for everything that had brought her here as you stared at her little family. 

She laid her head back against the pillows, leaning against Tapion's shoulder while placing a protective hand around their baby, grinning as she thought about their future together. 

_Welcome to the world Rin..._

...

**A/N: ; u ;**


	18. A Few Years Later...

Yuuki, Tapion and Rin were all walking through the snowy streets of the city, just out picking up a few groceries and enjoying the light snow fall as they made their way towards the market...

For the past few years, life on Earth had been peaceful. Everyone appreciating the break from the constant threat of a new enemy as nearly all of their friends were busy parents now, most of the Z Fighters retiring from saving the world to focus on their career or family. Gohan, Goku, Tapion and Vegeta were really the only ones that kept their skills sharp, knowing that it was up to them if anything were to happen. Though lately, Goten and Trunks had been stepping up their training as well, wanting to surpass their fathers one day if possible...

The small family stepped inside a nearby building, finding what they needed quickly before standing in line to pay as Rin spoke up. 

"Hi Pan!" She said happily, waving to the younger girl nearby as she noticed Gohan and Videl as well.

"Rin! Rin!" The little girl cheered, holding onto her father's pant leg and looking up at him while they all made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Gohan smiled, nodding their way while keeping an eye on Pan. "Jeez Rin, you're getting so big!" He commented, unable to believe that Pan was already three years old now.

"I can't believe how much you look like your mother!" Videl chuckled, raising her eyebrows as she glanced from Yuuki to her daughter and back. "Well, aside from the red hair..."

Everyone laughed as Rin jumped onto her father, hugging his arm before frowning.

"I like my hair!" She pouted, looking up at Tapion before smiling. "It's just like my dad's!"

The red haired man grinned, leaning down and placing his hand in front of his mouth before whispering. "Our hair is the prettiest."

Rin laughed alongside her father as she nodded, the two of them glancing over at Yuuki as she shook her head.

"What's that now?" She teased, making everyone chuckle as she paid for their items before heading back outside. Just as she was about to say her goodbyes, another familiar face caught Yuuki's attention as Tapion waved the young man over.

"Trunks!"

The lavender haired Saiyan looked around, spotting the source of the voice quickly before making his way down the street. Yuuki smiled as she noticed he had his younger sister with him, holding her hand like a good big brother as he walked. Bulla was the spitting image of her mother. _With the power level of a half Saiyan..._ Yuuki thought incredibly, looking at the adorable child in amazement. 

"Hi Rin! Hi Pan!" Trunks smiled, greeting his young friends warmly before glancing around at everyone else. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting a few things before the storm hits." Videl said, picking up Pan in her arms as she shivered. "Speaking of which, we should be going before it gets any worse out here..." She reminded, not wanting to keep the baby out in the weather longer than necessary. 

"Ah, yeah! See you guys!" Gohan agreed, both of them taking off in the direction of home as Tapion chatted with Trunks for a bit before he did the same. 

"Let's go home too." Yuuki said with a smile, watching as her daughter jumped onto Tapion's back, the red haired man giving her a silent nod before walking towards a less crowded area.

"Yay!" Rin shouted, laughing happily as she held on, all three warriors floating upwards before flying towards their home where warm memories, past and future, awaited them all...

...

...

...

THE END

...

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read/voted/commented, all that jazz, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed the ride^^**


End file.
